


Seven Times

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, tłumaczenie, wojenne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siedem razy może znaczyć całe życie zmian.</p><p>Tak wygląda prawdziwa wojna, tak wygląda walka z Voldemortem.</p><p>[Wydaje mi się, że Dramione przedstawione tutaj zostało w delikatny sposób ;)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315921) by [kerri240879](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerri240879/pseuds/kerri240879). 



> Tytuł: Seven Times  
> Autor: kerriclifford240879  
> Rodzaj: Angst/Drama  
> Rating: M  
> Status: Zakończone (4/7)  
> Zgoda: Jest  
> Beta: Do trzech ostatnich akapitów Fan - ale się obraziła i zwiała :D Co ona ze mną przeszła... Pomagała również Rasp :)

* * *

Gdy po raz pierwszy, kiedy Draco Malfoy chciał dotknąć Hermiony Granger miał miejsce wtedy, gdy jego szalona ciotka ją torturowała. Stał w ciszy, kiedy Harry i Ron zostali wywleczeni z pokoju; błaganie Weasleya, by to jego zabrali, dźwięczało mu w uszach. Droga ciotka Bellatrix uniosła różdżkę ze swoim ulubionym przekleństwem na ustach przesiąkniętym całą pogardą, jaką czuła dla wszystkich mugoli i czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia. Inkantacja klątwy odbiła się echem od ścian, powodując drżenie kryształowego żyrandola.

— _Crucio_!

Hermiona upadła na kolana, by po chwili skulić się i przetoczyć na bok. Jej krzyki przepełnione agonią i strachem, powodowały u niego olbrzymie dreszcze. Skołtunione i brudne loki uderzały o twarz w czasie, gdy ona jęczała; jej głos został skradziony przez ból do tego stopnia, że wydobyć z siebie mogła tylko skomlenie. Bellatrix zakończyła klątwę i przeszła przez pokój, gwałtownie kopnęła Hermionę w brzuch, tak że uderzenie przewróciło bezsilną dziewczynę na plecy.

Siedem razy jego ciotka wykrzyczała klątwę. Siedem razy krzyki Hermiony odbiły się od ścian. I siedem razy żołądek Draco przeżywał gwałtowne nudności. To nie była jakaś obca mu mugolka. Tę dziewczynę znał od siedmiu lat i z każdą klątwą, z każdym krzykiem odbijającym się echem, coś w Draco mocniej się ściskało. Pośród tego całego terroru i bólu, wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć to, czy siedem nie powinno być szczęśliwą liczbą?

Hermiona leżała tam bez tchu, spomiędzy jej bladych warg wyślizgnęła się kropla krwi, która zaczęła spływać po brodzie. W dół jej twarzy, w dół jej gardła, gdzie wsiąkła we włosach. Bellatrix w tym czasie maniakalnie się śmiała. Draco utkwił wzrok w Granger, obserwując dróżkę jaką podążała szkarłatna kropla. Szkarłatna czerwień, tak po prostu. Nie błotnobrązowa, nie brudna tak jak ona. Ale idealnie szkarłatna czerwień.

Draco był ledwie świadom uniesienia przez siebie różdżki. Ledwie świadom skierowania jej na swoją ciotkę. Ledwie świadom krzyku ojca. Zaklęcie zabijające zabrzmiało czysto i wyraźnie. Chorobliwie zielone światło wypełniło pokój; skrzywił się, porażony jego jasnością. Kiedy ponownie uchylił powieki, jego ciotka leżała na podłodze z twarzą zamrożoną przez śmierć, szalonymi oczami skażonymi zielenią.

W swoich myślach krzyczał strwożony i zszokowany. Był przerażony tym, co zrobił, przerażony tym, co może jeszcze się stać. Stał w bezruchu i jedynie przekierował koniec swej różdżki z ciotki na ojca, w momencie, w którym Lucjusz zrobił krok naprzód. Mężczyzna zamarł i uniósł powoli ręce, wpatrując się w swego syna.

— Draco. Co robisz? — zapytał.

Głos młodszego Malfoya załamał się, wydał z siebie coś na kształt szlochu.

— Co robisz, ojcze?

Lucjusz wskazał ciało Bellatrix; nastolatek przechylił głowę i przesunął się w lewo.

— Nasz Pan nie będzie zadowolony, Draco — powiedział powoli, a chłopak parsknął nieco histerycznie.

— Naprawdę? Nie sądzę, żeby był z nas zadowolony od momentu, kiedy iście po królewsku spieprzyłeś ostatnią misję, jaką ci dał. Wiesz, o której mówię, ojcze? Tę, którą spieprzyłeś, dając mu powód, by cię ukarał i wykorzystał mnie do tego! Tę, gdzie wybrał mnie do zabicia nieudolnego, starego człowieka, doskonale wiedząc, że zawiodę! I co zrobiłeś? Pocałowałeś jego pieprzoną dupę i pozwoliłeś mu to zrobić!

Lucjusz zrobił krok w stronę syna i Hermiony, ale zamarł, kiedy dłoń chłopaka zadrżała.

— Jej krew jest czerwona, ojcze. Tak jak moja — wyszeptał i speszył się, kiedy jego głos ponownie się załamał. — Mówiłeś mi, że jej krew jest błotnista. Brudna, plugawa szlama. Pod nami. Ale jej krew jest czerwona, ojcze. Była lepsza ode mnie na każdym roku. Nieważne, jak bardzo się starałem, za każdym razem górowała nade mną. Więc zastanawiam się... jakim cudem to czyni z niej kogoś gorszego od nas?

Lucjusz w ciszy spojrzał na Hermionę, na jej bladą skórę i zsiniałe usta. Kiedy spojrzał na swojego syna, Draco wolną ręką tarł oczy. Osiemnastolatek* będący mężczyzną. Jednak, gdy pociągnął nosem, zobaczył małego chłopca skaczącego na swoich drobnych nóżkach i głośno klaszczącego, kiedy widział ojca latającego nisko na miotle.

— Draco... — zaczął.

Młody Malfoy powoli się wyprostował, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się z wściekłości.

— Jej krew, ojcze, jest czerwona. Czerwona, czerwona, czerwona! — krzyczał. Nagle cała wściekłość uleciała z niego, co spowodowało, że głos ponownie mu się załamał. — Pozwoliłbyś im na przelanie mojej krwi? — wyszeptał, ciągnąc się za włosy, a Lucjusz aż drgnął, zszokowany.

— Jak możesz mnie o to pytać? — wydusił. Draco zachichotał.

— Jak mógłbym nie? — odpowiedział, patrząc na Hermionę i biorąc uspokajający oddech.

Kiedy Lucjusz zerknął na niego ponownie, mały chłopiec odszedł, a na jego miejscu stał mężczyzna o zimnym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniu.

— Malfoy zawsze wygrywa, ojcze. Nauczyłeś mnie tego. Nieważna jest cena... Malfoy zawsze wygrywa. _Petrificus Totalus_!

Lucjusz zdążył jedynie chrząknąć, zanim jego ciało boleśnie uderzyło o ziemię. Leżąc tam, mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak jego syn uklęknął i poczołgał się na czworakach w kierunku Hermiony. Chichot uciekł z ust Draco, kiedy drżącą ręką, ukazującą to, jak bardzo się boi, z wahaniem dotknął jej twarzy. Gdy dziwny szloch wydostał się z jego gardła, Lucjusz wyczuł w nim echo tego, co jeszcze chwilę temu spowodowało przełamanie się u jego syna.

— Granger…

Draco przewrócił Hermionę na plecy i niezbyt delikatnie klepnął ją w twarz.

— Obudź się, głupiutka. Musimy iść... musimy odejść, tam, gdzie nas nie znajdą. Obudź się!

Draco nerwowo szarpał za jej rękaw, a jego wzrok błądziły tam i z powrotem. Ponownie zachichotał, odsuwając kosmyk jasnych włosów, który przysłonił mu oczy w czasie, kiedy jego poczytalność spakowała się i wyjechała na wakacje. Za dużo winy, śmierci i tortur, i Draco się załamał. Pochylając się nad Hermioną ostrożnie ją dotknął szepcząc litanię: proszę, obudź się, wąż idzie, proszę, pomóż mi, co mam robić, co mam robić?

Kiedy Hermiona dalej milczała, Draco wsunął swoje ręce pod jej kolana i szyję. Sapnął, podnosząc ją. Poprawił ją trochę, by uzyskać lepszy chwyt. Głowa Hermiony opadła na jego ramię, a jej ręce bezwładnie zwisały. Draco spojrzał na nią i przełknął ślinę, po czym odwrócił się w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do lochów. Szedł powoli. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem rósł jego strach. Zanim jednak przeszedł przez drzwi, powiedział łamiącym się głosem:

— Nie jestem tym, czym chciałeś, żebym był. Jestem porażką — nie dość dobry, dlaczego ciągle mnie zawodzisz, Draco? Przepraszam, ojcze...

I już go nie było. Kiedy dziesięć minut później Lucjusz poczuł, jak ochronne zaklęcia Manor zadrżały, wiedział, że goście z lochów odeszli. Wraz z jego synem. Unieruchomiony przez klątwę mógł tylko leżeć, gdy ostatnie słowa Draco odbijały się mu w myślach. Przez następne dwa lata, nie zobaczy swojego potomka. Gdy ponownie się spotkają, jego syn nie będzie już tym samym człowiekiem.

Po podniesieniu bezwładnego ciała Hermiony, młodszy Malfoy, potykając się, w końcu dotarł do lochów, gdzie rzeczy zaczęły się błyskawicznie dziać. Kiedy klatki z więźniami zostały odblokowane, Harry bardzo ostrożnie poprosił Draco, by przekazał mu Hermionę. Mężczyzna jednak jedynie mocniej ją chwycił i głośno pociągnął nosem, by powstrzymać rosnący w nim szloch.

— Nie mogę. Ona nie jest czysta... jej krew nie jest czysta, ale jest czerwona i jest ładna, i zaklęcia ochronne dworu mogłyby ją zabić, gdyby nie była ze mną, kiedy wyjdziemy. I musimy odejść, Potter, musimy stąd odejść, zanim zorientuje się, co zrobiłem i pozwoli temu przerażającemu wężowi mnie pożreć, jak zrobił to z Charity Burbagem! Więc musimy odejść, musimy uciec i musimy zrobić to teraz, teraz, zanim to wypełźnie z piekła i spróbuje nas zjeść, uciekamy!

Jego głos zmienił się w krzyk. Biegnąc, Harry potykał się, równocześnie gwałtownie potakując głową. Finalnie Potter wspierał Deana Thomasa, a Ron niósł Lunę Lovegood. Portrety przodków młodego Malfoya wrzeszczały za nimi o tym, jakim Draco jest cholernym zdrajcą; cholernym odszczepieńcem, zdradzającym swoją linię krwi dla tego brudu, który właśnie niósł. Harry zastanawiał się, co miały na myśli, jednak zrozumiał, kiedy mijali pomieszczenie, w którym wcześniej przebywała Hermiona.

Teraz jednak nie było na to czasu – musieli przebiec przez ogród i kiedy przekraczali granicę zaklęć chroniących posiadłość, usłyszeli kolejny cichy krzyk bólu Hermiony. Draco przytulił ją mocniej, schylając głowę i kontynuując bieg do bezpiecznego punktu aportacji.

— Boli, piecze, nie mogę ci pomóc, w związku z tym, woda może pomóc, i odpoczynek, i jedzenie, i bądź dobrą dziewczynką. Ciii, nie chciałem, nie chciałem byś zginęła, ja zginę, i widziałem już dość. Jestem tak kurewsko zmęczony! Więc proszę, proszę, zamknij się teraz, Granger, albo zginę, i ty też, i nie chcę umierać, a ty?

Harry później zastanawiał się, jak Draco zdołał aportować się bez rozszczepienia na Grimmauld Place. Malfoy szybko wszedł do środka i ostrożnie położył Hermionę na kanapie.  
  
W tym momencie rozpętało się piekło. Siedem lat nienawiści, siedem lat wszelakich animozji i Ron Weasley nie powstrzymywał się, kiedy rzucił się na swojego wroga z pięściami.

Kiedy Draco obudził się po najgorszym pobiciu, jakiego doświadczył w całym swoim życiu, był zamknięty sam w tonących ciemnościach celi.

Zaaferowani ciągłymi pytaniami członków Zakonu i opiekowaniem się ranną kobietą, Harry i Ron zapomnieli o swoim więźniu na cztery noce i trzy dni. Przypomnieli sobie o nim dopiero wtedy, gdy Hermiona o niego zapytała. Siła jej spojrzenia pełnego dezaprobaty sprawiła, że obaj podążyli za nią, człapiąc w dół schodów. Gorączkowo szeptali przeprosiny, przestali jednak, widząc minę swojej przyjaciółki.

Draco był wciśnięty w kąt, mając na sobie tylko spodnie. Jedynie kapiąca woda i głosy w jego głowie dotrzymywały mu towarzystwa. Twarz miał wychudzoną, posiniaczoną i pokrytą zaschniętą krwią. Brudne, przepocone włosy były całkiem skołtunione. Wpatrywał się ślepo przed siebie, skrobiąc paznokciami po ścianie, w górę i dół. Drapiąc tak, powtarzał szeptem składniki różnych eliksirów, głos miał zachrypnięty od krzyków i braku odpowiedniego nawilżenia gardła.

Kiedy Hermiona wypowiedziała jego imię, jedynie zacisnął mocniej powieki, nie przerywając swojej litanii. Postąpiła krok naprzód, rzucając ostre spojrzenie Harry’emu i Ronowi, którym wszelkie ostrzeżenia ugrzęzły w gardle. Kolejny krok, a potem następne. Draco dalej mamrotał do siebie, kiedy uklękła przed nim. Powoli wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego ramienia.

Mężczyzna zamilkł, gdy kobieta ponownie powtórzyła — tym razem szeptem — jego imię.

Później będzie myśleć, że powinna posłuchać ostrzeżeń przyjaciół. Szybciej niż zdążyła zareagować, ramię Draco wystrzeliło do przodu, powodując, że straciła równowagę. Pot, strach i wymioty były wszystkim, co mogła wtedy poczuć; krzyknęła, gdy Draco bliżej się do niej przysunął. Tak blisko, że ich nosy się stykały. Jego oddech sprawiał, że zakaszlała, kiedy chuchnął jej w twarz.

— Słyszysz? — wyszeptał i zachichotał, klepiąc wolną dłonią ścianę.

Jego oczy były zaognione przez trawiącą go gorączkę, a skóra aż parzyła. Hermiona krzyknęła, czując niedelikatne pociągnięcie za włosy. Draco ponownie zachichotał i powtórzył swe pytanie.

— Słyszę co, Malfoy? — syknęła.

Malfoy oparł swoją głowę o ścianę i potarł policzkiem chropowate drewno.

— Głosy... mówią mi, że Ten-... Voldemort, powiedz to imię i nie bój się go, ponieważ jego siła tkwi w imieniu, Voldemort rozesłał wieści, że chce mnie przed sobą na kolanach. Na pewno będzie delektował się tym, potraktuje jako karę za zabicie cioci Bellatrix. Zabije mnie, ponieważ ci pomogłem. Nie chciałem... nie chciałem, ale twoja krew jest czerwona, tak jak moja, i to robi nas takimi samymi, prawda? Dlaczego oni tego nie widzą? Dlaczego ja tego nie widziałem? Dlaczego oni tego nie widzą?

Jego dłoń się uniosła. Połamane paznokcie sprawiały, że palce wyglądały niczym szpony. Podrapał ją mocno wzdłuż policzka, Hermiona krzyknęła z bólu, czując krew spływającą po swej skórze. Zapiszczała, gdy ponownie zaplątał dłoń w jej włosy i pociągnął. Ron i Harry ruszyli naprzód, słysząc ostrzegawcze warknięcie z warg Malfoya. Chwilę później cicho zachichotał, a krew ze swoich palców rozsmarował na twarzy Hermiony.

— Widzisz, czerwona, widzisz? Czerwona jak moja, tak jak moja, zobacz, czerwona z magią i komórkami, i tak cudownie ciepła.

Wzdrygnęła się, czując, jak koniuszek jego języka dotyka jej policzka i kolejny wybuch śmiechu został niemalże wyszlochany.

— Smakuje jak moja, tak bardzo jak moja, więc dlaczego nie mogę przestać? Stop, stój, znaczą to samo, lecz nie to samo... Gdzie jestem? Znowu się zgubiłem i chcę być znaleziony, i jestem chory, i zmęczony, i...., i... Granger.

Hermiona odchyliła swą głowę, gdy ten przyciągnął ją bliżej i oparł swoją na jej ramieniu. Czuła, jak jego ramiona drżą, a po chwili zaciskają się dookoła niej. Dalej ściskał dłońmi jej włosy i skraj koszuli. Zaczął się trząść. Hermiona przygryzła usta, postanawiając zignorować promieniujący z policzka ból i delikatnie owinęła swoje ramiona dookoła niego, starając się go ukoić.

Usłyszała szloch, który tłumił i ciche burknięcie Harry'ego do Rona, by poszedł odgrzać trochę jedzenia. Gdy płacz Draco wzmógł się, zawołała Pottera. We dwoje dali radę wnieść go po schodach i przetransportować do łazienki.

Kiedy tam dotarli, Harry zamknął Hermionie drzwi przed nosem i zaczął rozbierać Draco. Nigdy nie będą rozmawiać o tym, co zaszło w łazience — kiedy Harry trzymał Draco pod wodą, szorując całe jego ciało do czysta. Usiadł z nim w wannie i mył mu włosy. Pomógł po raz pierwszy użyć mugolskiej szczoteczki do zębów i po prostu trzymał go, gdy Draco płakał.

Harry gładził go po włosach, plecach i ramionach, gdy Draco wyrzucał z siebie pomiędzy szlochami przeprosiny. Siedem lat nienawiści, siedem lat antypatii, siedem lat niezrozumienia i te lata odeszły w niepamięć, kiedy Harry siedział tak z Draco, będąc w pełni ubranym i tuląc w wannie płaczącego chłopaka. I gdy Draco wplótł swoją dłoń w jego włosy, Harry pozwolił mu na zetknięcie jego warg ze swoimi.

To nie był seksualny gest, raczej jestem tu, żyję i jestem gównianie przerażony, proszę, pomóż mi. Harry mógł poczuć jak podbródek Draco drga i delikatnie chwycił w swoje dłonie twarz Draco. Szloch Draco został stłumiony przez jego wargi i kiedy głowa Draco po prostu opadła z wykończenia na ramię Harry'ego, Potter wzmocnił swój uścisk.

Delikatne pukanie obwieściło pojawienie się Rona; we dwóch udało im się wydostać Draco z wanny, wytrzeć i ubrać w ciepłe spodnie dresowe oraz nędzny podkoszulek, który był trzy rozmiary za duży. Zaciągnęli go po schodach do wolnego łóżka. I kiedy Harry wstawał, Draco zacisnął swoją dłoń na jego koszulce, nie pozwalając mu tego zrobić.

Więc Harry został z nim, przerzucając przez wycieńczonego Draco swoje ramię. Trzymając go, patrzył, jak Ron usiadł obok niego. Hermiona chwilę później przyniosła zwykłą zupę i Harry czuł dumę oraz miłość do swoich przyjaciół, kiedy Ron wziął miskę i uniósł pierwszą łyżkę do ust Draco. Dziesięć cichych minut zajęło Malfoyowi zjedzenie kolacji. Gdy skończył, po prostu owinął się wokół Harry’ego i zamknął oczy. Gdy jego ciało dalej się trzęsło, wplótł dłonie w materiał, który rozciągał się na żebrach Pottera.

Kiedy ponownie się obudził, Draco myślał przez moment czy zwyczajnie nie śnił. Tak było do czasu, aż poczuł ciepło ciała Rona rozciągniętego za nim. Wiedział, że to Ron tylko dlatego, że ciało, wokół którego był owinięty, pachniało jak Harry w łazience. Para ramion tuliła go, a pod uchem słyszał miarowy rytm serca. W ciemności, przytulając i będąc przytulanym, Draco pierwszy raz od lat czuł się bezpieczny.

* * *

*Jak zauważyła Patronuska, Draco według kanonu miał w tym czasie lat siedemnaście, jednak wydaje mi się, że zmiana wieku na poprawny (autorka napisała osiemnaście), będzie już zbyt dużą ingerencją w tekst. Wydaje mi się, że autorka zrobiła to celowo, pragnąc dodać im trochę lat :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Sporo! Pierwsza była Irlandka, po niej hope sprawdziła Fia. do połowy i na końcu kochana Wirka. Dziękuję, dziewczyny!

Drugi raz, kiedy Draco Malfoy świadomie dotknął Hermiony Granger, miał miejsce prawie cztery miesiące później. Tyle zajęło mu zebranie tych cennych kawałków swojego umysłu, które rozsypały się przez krzyki Hermiony. I przez te cztery długie miesiące w świecie czarodziejskim zaczęło się zmieniać — ze złego na jeszcze gorsze. Dzień, w którym Draco Malfoy odzyskał kontrolę nad sobą, był dniem, kiedy wygrał walkę ze swoimi demonami przeszłości.

Przez cztery miesiące Draco leżał praktycznie w katatonii. Harry go kąpał, Ron karmił, a Hermiona nad nim czuwała. Jeżeli ktokolwiek próbował się do niego zbliżyć, natychmiast dostawał ataku histerii i paniki, dlatego też trójka stała się czwórką z czystej konieczności. Przeważnie spali w tym samym łóżku, przytulając i będąc przytulanym, podczas gdy Draco nadal mamrotał o składnikach eliksirów i strategiach quidditcha. Wydrapywał formuły na podłodze, pisał je na ścianach i wyrywał sobie włosy z głowy, kiedy chociaż jeden schemat nie wyglądał tak, jak powinien.

Ron był pierwszym, który to rozszyfrował. Spóźnił się godzinę z przyniesieniem mu  lunchu w miesiąc po tym, jak chłopak do nich dołączył. Znalazł kiwającego się Malfoya, siedzącego w rogu pokoju z pustą twarzą i paznokciami zakopanymi w dywanie. I kiedy Ron usiadł koło niego i zapytał, co się stało, Draco ponownie się załamał. Długo nie trwało, a w jego ramiona wpadł szlochający Malfoy.

Wtedy Rona uderzył prawdziwy horror, który sprawił, że Draco znalazł się właśnie w tym punkcie swojego życia. Wstyd i poczucie winy zalały go z całą siłą, kiedy słuchał litanii błagań z tych opuchniętych, pogryzionych ust. _Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie, nie zostawiaj mnie znowu w ciemności, będę dobry, pokonam Granger w Eliksirach, pokonam Pottera ze zniczem, tylko, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie znowu, proszę, proszę, proszę._

Kołysząc Draco w swoich ramionach, Ron wrócił myślami do spalonej Nory i samej miłości, która otaczała jej ściany jak farba. Miłości, która zdefiniowała jego życie. Nigdy nie był zamknięty w swoim pokoju i pozostawiony głodny. Nigdy nie był pobity z powodu niebycia najlepszym w czymś. I kiedy szloch zamienił się w pochlipywanie, Ron pomyślał o dniu, w którym Draco odwrócił się  od swojej rodziny i pomógł im wszystkim uciec z Malfoy Manor. Ron zaczął wspominać chwilę, gdy sam wrzucił Draco do piwnicy i zamknął za nim drzwi na klucz — w tym momencie dowiedział się, że wstyd również może mieć smak.

Ktoś mógł powiedzieć, że zrobił to z powodu zmartwienia o Hermionę, jednakże ktoś inny mógł mu również przypomnieć, że była to czysta nienawiść. Głodził go, pozostawił w ciemności — ponieważ nie wiedział. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że głodzenie i zamykanie w samotności, w ciemnym pomieszczeniu było ulubioną metodą Lucjusza na ukaranie syna. Żadne dziecko na to nie zasługiwało.

Po tym, jak łzy Dracona ustały, Ron nakarmił go i pomógł z powrotem położyć się do łóżka. Otulając, nachylił się nad jego uchem i najdelikatniej, jak potrafił, dalej dławiony szczerymi emocjami, powiedział:

— W szkole byłeś zwykłym dupkiem. Byłeś wszystkim, czym ja nie byłem — bogaty, rozpieszczony i zepsuty. Zazdrościłem ci twoich zdolności do nauki, zazdrościłem ci talentu w quidditchu. Ale teraz? Teraz pragnę zabić twojego ojca za to, co ci zrobił. Najnowsza miotła czy najlepsze buty ze smoczej skóry nie wynagrodzą za nadużycia. Mogłem być biedny, ale byłem kochany i o tym wiedziałem. Zostałeś złożony w ofierze przez mężczyznę, który powinien był cię chronić. Widziałeś rzeczy, których nigdy nie powinieneś oglądać. Jesteś biednym, złamanym przez nich draniem. Mimo wszystko, jeżeli mnie słyszysz, chcę, byś coś sobie zapamiętał. Jesteś lepszy od swojego ojca, ponieważ dokonałeś wyboru. Pamiętaj to i niech to stanie się twoim powodem, dla którego go pokonasz, Draco.

I kiedy Draco obudził się parę godzin później, pamiętał. I powoli, powoli, ponieważ to zajmuje czas, zaczął składać swój złamany umysł. Wiele kosztowały go próby zaprzestania szalonego mamrotania pod nosem oraz spróbowanie normalnej rozmowy, gdy obok byli jego opiekunowie. I pierwszego dnia, kiedy otworzył oczy i nareszcie wszystko widział wyraźnie, znalazł wpatrującego się w niego Harry'ego. Nie wiedząc jak zareagować lub co powiedzieć, Draco po prostu powiedział, to co powinien tyle lat temu, wydobył to z siebie.

— Cześć.

Zielone oczy zachmurzyły się na zachrypnięte przywitanie, ale usta posłały mu mały uśmiech.

— Cześć. Co powiesz na śniadanie w kuchni?

Harry od dwóch tygodni zadawał to pytanie, by otrzymać od Draco pokręcenie głową i zamknięcie oczu. Harry zgadzał się na to do czasu, aż w końcu nie mógł wytrzymać kolejnego _nie_ za odpowiedź i siłą wyciągnął Draco z łóżka, w dół schodów. Pozostawiony bez wyboru Draco po prostu za nim podążył i kiedy wszedł do kuchni pełnej Weasleyów, Harry zwyczajnie chwycił jego dłoń i poprowadził do stołu.

— Molly robi najlepsze śniadania — powiedział Harry, powodując tym samym u kobiety zawstydzenie. Popchnął Draco by usiadł przy stole.

— Pst, mów co chcesz, Harry, ale takie komplementy i tak nie zdobędą ci dodatkowej porcji kiełbasek i jajek!

Zanim Draco zorientował się, co się dzieje — został otoczony przez Weasleyów, a Molly już kładła przed nim pełen talerz, poganiając go do jedzenia, w końcu musiał przytyć! Blondyn jadł w ciszy, a jego stalowe oczy uważnie obserwowały przez cały następny tydzień to, jak Weasleyowie jedzą, śmieją się i rozmawiają ze sobą. Bez problemu wciągali Harry'ego w swoje dyskusje, jednak chłód, z jakim Molly zwracała się do Hermiony, był bardzo dobrze wyczuwalny w otoczeniu takiego ciepła.

Po zakończeniu śniadania Hermiona wstała, by zacząć po nim sprzątać, gdy pozostali wrócili do tego, co robili. Molly zwlekała, ostrożnie przyglądając się jak Draco uważnie kroił kiełbasę przed jej powolnym przeżuciem. Mimo że go karmiła, dalej mu nie ufała i kiedy chłopak uniósł chłodne oczy, Molly skrzywiła się na lekką kpinę, którą w nich zobaczyła.

— Słówko, Hermiono? — mruknęła i Draco z zainteresowaniem patrzył, jak ramiona Hermiony zesztywniały.

— Teraz nie czas i nie miejsce na tę rozmowę, pani Weasley – mruknęła, a Molly westchnęła, wychodząc.

Gdy Hermiona myła naczynia, Draco w ciszy skończył swoje śniadanie. Mysiałby po prostu zostawić talerz na stole, ale przed oczami mignął mu widok tej dziewczyny, skulonej na podłodze w jego starym domu. Dlatego też wstał i zaniósł naczynie do zlewu. Hermiona wystawiła po nie rękę i wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to tylko gapić się na nią. Przyglądając się jej, zauważył cztery jasne blizny biegnące wzdłuż jej szczęki. Hermiona skrzywiła się i odwróciła wzrok.

— Kto to zrobił? — zapytał i Hermiona ponownie spojrzała na niego, tym razem z zaskoczeniem.

— Ty — odpowiedziała po chwili i teraz była kolej Draco na skrzywienie się.

— Kiedy? — wymamrotał, a Hermiona odłożyła z brzękiem talerz do zlewu.  

— Kiedy zwariowałeś — powiedziała płasko.

Draco, przygryzając wargę, odwrócił wzrok, po czym ponowił próbę zdobycia informacji:

— Jak długo mnie nie było? — zapytał. Hermiona spuściła głowę. 

— Cztery miesiące. Pamiętasz cokolwiek?

Draco znowu odwrócił od niej głowę i cisza, która się pomiędzy nimi rozciągała, stała się bardzo ciężka. Hermiona w końcu zwróciła się ponownie do niego z pewnością płynącą z oczu i mocą w głosie.

— Twoja ciotka torturowała mnie w posiadłości twojej rodziny. Pamiętasz to?

Draco gwałtownie przytaknął głową i Hermiona chłodno się uśmiechnęła.

— Pamiętasz, w jak ogromnym byłam bólu? Pamiętasz stanie tam i patrzenie na to?

Draco odwrócił się, by wyjść, ale zatrzymał go mocny chwyt Hermiony na swoim ramieniu.

— W razie, gdybyś nie pamiętał, uratowałeś mi życie — wysyczała, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę. — Użyłeś Klątwy Zabijającej na Bellatrix. Wyniosłeś mnie stamtąd i oszalałeś. Kiedy się obudziłam, już byłeś szalony. Wtedy to zrobiłeś — wyszeptała, dotykając blizn. — Podrapałeś mnie, tak mocno, jak mogłeś, i wtedy powiedziałeś mi, że moja krew jest taka jak twoja. Zawdzięczam ci moje życie, durniu i nie wiem, czego bardziej nienawidzę — bycia twoim dłużnikiem czy po prostu ciebie. Teraz, zostaw mnie samą — wysyczała i wróciła do naczyń.

Chwilę później zaskowyczała, czując, jak jego dłoń wplątuje się w jej włosy i szarpie mocno jej głowę w tył. Przewyższając ją, spojrzał w dół na jej wypełnione gniewem oczy. Unosząc dłoń, prześledził palcami blizny i delikatnie skwaszony, uśmiechnął się.

— Wydaje się, że teraz jesteśmy kwita za trzeci rok, Granger. I nie jestem już szalony... naprawdę. Widzę, co dzieje się dookoła mnie. Nie jestem ślepy na fakt, że Molly Weasley próbuje poczuciem winy wymusić twój powrót do jej syna, kiedy jest jasne jak słońce, że tego nie chcesz. Przestań! — ostrzegł, kiedy próbowała się wyrwać. — Posłuchasz. Nie jestem ślepy na fakt, że on również nie chce być z tobą w ten sposób, ale jesteś jedyną, która jest za to karana. Nie jestem ślepy, aby nie widzieć tego, że by wam nie wyszło i nawet już w szkole każdy o tym wiedział. Ślepy jestem tylko dlatego, że nie widzę, dlaczego cię to obchodzi. Dlaczego pozwalasz jej, by wzbudziła w tobie poczucie winy, kiedy nie zrobiłaś nic, by je czuć.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego na tyle, na tyle na ile mogła i lekko parsknęła.

— Ponieważ ona kocha swoje dziecko, Malfoy. Jest to uczucie, którego na pewno ci brakuje.

Teraz była kolej Draco do szarpnięcia się i Hermiona przygryzła zawstydzona wargę, kiedy szok spowodował odpłynięcie resztki kolorów z jego twarzy. Zanim zdążyła przeprosić, Draco nagle ją puścił i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się przed opuszczeniem kuchni, by bez patrzenia na nią powiedzieć:

— Siedem razy. Pamiętam, że krzyczałaś siedem razy. Powinienem usłyszeć, jak krzyczysz tylko raz, ale krzyczałaś siedem. Życie za życie. Dług życia. Masz rację, według prawa czarodziejów, jesteś moim dłużnikiem.

Draco spojrzał wtedy na nią i przełknął ślinę przed ponownym odwróceniem się.

— Jesteśmy kwita — wyszeptał.

Po tym już go nie było i Hermiona odwróciła zamglone łzami oczy ponownie w stronę zlewu. Jego słowa wstrząsnęły nią, ale jeszcze bardziej jego obserwacje. W ciszy myła pozostałości naczyń i kiedy się odwróciła, Ron stał w drzwiach, wahając się, by wejść, jednakże niezdolny też, by zawrócić. Widząc łzy na jej policzkach, westchnął ciężko i spuścił swoje oczy.

— Mama znowu na ciebie naskoczyła? — niezręcznie zapytał i Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Tak... nie... Po prostu... Malfoy coś powiedział — wymamrotała, a Ron ponownie westchnął.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, co zawsze denerwowało mnie w tej fretce? — zapytał i kiedy Hermiona przytaknęła, uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Zawsze był genialny w mówieniu prawdy. Po co kłamać skoro prawda bardziej boli?

Hermiona drgnęła. Ron przytaknął powoli głową, gdy jej oczy podniosły się, by spotkać jego.

— Może powinniśmy przeprowadzić z mamą małą rozmowę, co? — zapytał i kiedy Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać, cała niezręczność, która ich otaczała, rozpłynęła się.

 

Splatając ramiona, skierowali się w poszukiwaniu Molly, by zakończyć przyszłość, której ona tak desperacko dla nich pragnęła.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Olbrzymią robotę wykonała tutaj Wirka. oraz Irlandka :) Dziękuję!

Trzeci raz, kiedy Draco Malfoy dotknął Hermiony Granger, miał miejsce, gdy wojna nagle stała się rzeczywistością. Walczyli aurorzy i studenci, a śmierciożercy przenieśli wojnę na ulice czarodziejskiego Londynu. Otwarto oraz zabezpieczono kryjówki i w każdej stworzono prowizoryczne szpitale. Pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia piętnastu ludzi jasnej strony leżało martwych.  
  
Sen stał się luksusem, a czas spędzony na zrelaksowaniu w nocy przy czarodziejskim radiu został zapomniany, gdy spotkania strategiczne odbywające się w zatłoczonej kuchni były już normalnością. Spanie w dwójkę czy trójkę na jednym łóżku uważano za codzienność, w której coraz większa liczba ludzi dołączała do walki.  
  
Nieznane stało się znane, tak samo jak żal, troska i strach wypełniały otaczające ich powietrze. Twarze ukazywały zmiany, jakie przyniosła wojna — zapadłe policzki, zaćmione oczy, ciała  bardziej smukłe, umięśnione. Na domiar wszystkiego, Draco bezproblemowo utworzył pewien rodzaj partnerstwa z Harrym i Ronem do tego stopnia, że widok tej trójki pochylonej nad pustymi po herbacie kubkami również uchodził za normalny. Zniknęły granice Domów, szczególnie od czasu, gdy Gregory Goyle i Blaise Zabini pojawili się, niosąc martwą Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Jej twarz miała ślady tortur, a oczy świeciły zielenią. Blaise szeptem rozmawiał z Harrym, Ronem i Draco. W momencie, gdy Gregory płacząc, przytulał ciało Pansy, cały dom widział końcową zmianę w Draco Malfoyu. Widzieli nienawiść wzmacniającą jego charakter oraz żal, który przełknął, spoglądając na zmasakrowane ciało Pansy. Pięciu mężczyzn pochowało dziewczynę i wraz z nią pochowali ostatnie animozje, które mieli względem siebie.  
  
Draco rzucił się w wir planów, strategii z taką zaciekłością, że było to szokujące dla tych, którzy na to patrzyli. Kiedy później kulili się pod kocami w środku nocy, Harry powiedział Hermionie, że Voldemort pozwolił swoim śmierciożercom na zgwałcenie i torturowanie Pansy w ramach rewanżu na Draco za zabicie Bellatrix. Pansy była okazjonalnie jego partnerką, jednakże zawsze była jego przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa, która umarła, krzycząc.  
  
Blaise i Gregory byli zmuszeniu do oglądania brutalnego rewanżu Voldemorta. Później zostali uwolnieni z więzów ich przytrzymujących i rozkazano im znaleźć młodego Malfoya. Zabrali posiniaczone ciało Pansy i przynieśli je do Draco, tak jak Voldemort tego chciał. Chowając ją, myśli Malfoya były skupione na wygraniu tej wojny i odpłaceniu za cały horror, w jakim jego przyjaciele byli zmuszeniu uczestniczyć. I takiej postawy Czarny Pan nie mógł przewidzieć.  
  
Strategie, które zaplanował Draco były krótkie, szybkie i brutalne. _Koniec z próbowaniem rozbrojenia śmierciożerców_ — wyjaśnił płaskim głosem. — Zabijesz ich, zanim oni zabiją ciebie, szczególnie kobiety. Do czego będziesz się nadawać, gdy przyszpilą cię do ziemi? — To było zimne i brutalne, ale jego wyjaśniania miały sens, szczególnie po tym, jak Cho Chang została zgwałcona i zostawiona na pewną śmierć.  
  
Znalazł ją Gregory Goyle. Kiedy Cho walczyła z nim, próbującym jej pomóc, znokautował ją w jedyny sposób, który znał — złamał dziewczynie szczęke, kiedy jego mięsista ręka spotkała się z jej twarzą. Dla niego było to gorsze od wszystkiego. Cho będzie całowała te mięsiste knykcie, zanim on sam sobie wybaczy, a pomiędzy nimi rozwinie się zaskakująco łagodna przyjaźń, która przetrwa wojnę i lata po niej.  
  
Po dwóch tygodniach Cho zaczęła pozwalać ludziom wejść do swojego pokoju. Hermiona skierowała się wzdłuż korytarza z palącą potrzebą pomocy jej w jakikolwiek sposób, który umiała, jednakże parę kroków od drzwi Cho Granger usłyszała cichy szloch i skrzypienie sprężyn z łóżka. Delikatne, uspokajające dźwięki zostały wymruczane i po paru minutach ciszy ponownie można było usłyszeć skrzypienie.  
  
Lekki, kobiecy jęk odbił się od ścian chwilę później, a odpowiedziało mu głębokie, męskie chrząknięcie, które brzmiało nienaturalnie głośno w ciszy nocy, gdy skrzypienie sprężyn powoli ucichło. Hermiona zarumieniła się i zrobiła krok naprzód, coś ją jednak zatrzymało. Dłoń zakryła jej usta, a ramię owinięte nagle wokół jej tali zacisnęło się mocniej. Znany, chłodny głos wyszeptał jej do ucha:  
  
— Cii...  
  
Została puszczona dopiero po powolnym odciągnięciu od drzwi. Odwracając się, Hermiona wzrokiem spiorunowałam Draco i wskazała głową w stronę drzwi Cho, niemo żądając wyjaśnień. Pokazał, by za nim poszła, a gdy pojawili się w kuchni, w tym ostrym świetle, Draco dał jej brutalnie szczere wyjaśnienia. Cho uczyła się, że seks nie musi oznaczać agresji. Że nie wszyscy mężczyźni ją zgwałcą. Że dalej jest w stanie pożądać, mimo tego, co się jej stało.  
  
— Dlaczego więc ty jej tego nie pokazujesz, jeżeli uważasz, że ona tak tego potrzebuje? — Hermiona odszczeknęła, a Draco uniósł na to brwi.    
  
— Ponieważ nie potrzebuje przypomnienia tego, co się stało, Granger. Potrzebuje pokazania, że może ruszyć dalej — odpowiedział zimno i Hermiona zamknęła swoje usta.  
  
— Co masz na myśli? — zapytała chwilę później, na co Draco gorzko się zaśmiał.  
  
— Wyglądam dokładnie jak mój ojciec, Granger.  
  
Kiedy brwi Hermiony zmarszczyły się, Malfoy sapnął w niedowierzaniu.  
  
— Blaise i ja jesteśmy różni pod każdym względem. Nie będzie widziała swojego gwałciciela, spoglądając na niego. Będzie widziała Blaise'a.  
  
Draco splótł ramiona na piersi i odwrócił wzrok. Hermiona pobladła, usiłując stłumić nieco swoją złość, którą tak dobrze dało się słyszeć w jej głosie. Po chwili oczy blondyna ponownie zwróciły się ku niej, a gniew dziewczyny okazał się niczym, w porównaniu z jego wściekłością.  
  
— Ty naprawdę jesteś kurwesko naiwna w tym, jak widzisz świat, prawda? — szydził. — Kobiety są gwałcone, Granger, albo brane jako łupy wojenne. Dzielone. Im bardziej walcząca, tym bardziej jej używają. Powiedz mi, co byś zrobiła? — szczeknął, a gwałtowność w jego oczach zmusiła Hermionę do cofnięcia się o parę kroków.  
  
— Zrobiła? — wyszeptała i niemo zakrzyczała, kiedy przysunął się do niej tak szybko, że nie miała czasu go uniknąć.  
  
Jego dłonie zacisnęły się wokół gardła dziewczyny, a krawędź stołu wbiła się w plecy, gdy ją odwrócił i popchnął w tył. Poczuła jak stopą kopie w jej kostki, przesuwając je i przytrzymując w miejscu, by on sam mógł wejść pomiędzy rozsunięte w ten sposób nogi.  Zwiększając nacisk na gardle, zmusił ją do mocniejszego pochylenia się do tyłu, na stół. Mocne uderzenie głowy o  blat zabolało.  
  
Wykręcała się, jednak dopiero, gdy uniosła swoje dłonie, by go uderzyć, puścił jej gardło, by je złapać. Złączając je razem, pociągnął ręce dziewczyny nad jej głowę. Jedna duża dłoń bez problemu trzymała dwa szczupłe nadgarstki, gdy pochylił się nad nią.  
  
Trzymając ją w miejscu Draco zbliżył głowę do twarzy Hermiony, a ich pachwiny otarły się w wyraźnie intymny sposób. Zaskomlała, kiedy kości w jej nadgarstku zagruchotały  pod naciskiem. Odwróciła twarz, by nie patrzeć na niego, gdy puścił jej udo; jego dłoń ledwo dotknęła jej biustu. Dziewczyna zaczęła nierówno oddychać.  
  
— Co zrobisz, Granger, będąc w tej pozycji? Hmm? Co zrobisz? Nic... Nic nie możesz zrobić. Jestem większy od ciebie, silniejszy i gdybym chciał cię zgwałcić, nic by mnie nie powstrzymało. Możesz krzyczeć — kontynuował wyjątkowo szyderczym tonem — ale kto usłyszy cię pomiędzy krzykami magii, przekleństw i odgłosów wojny?  
  
Hermiona pokręciła głową, walcząc ze łzami, a Draco zmiął przekleństwo, rozluźniając swój uścisk i puszczając ją. Powoli prostując się Hermiona obserwowała, jak przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy i gapił się w sufit, tak jakby mógł przez niego zobaczyć pokój Cho.  
  
— Tego nauczyła się Cho, Granger. Teraz uczy się czegoś innego, czegoś, co da jej siłę, zamiast zostawić ją skulną, niczym przestraszoną ofiarę. Uczy się, że te dłonie, które teraz ją dotykają, nie chcą nieść bólu czy upokorzenia. Tylko przyjemność. Że ciało zwisające nad nią, nie jest tam z powodu brutalnej siły, ale tylko dlatego, że poprosił o to, a ona się zgodziła.  
  
Spoglądając ponownie na Hermionę, Draco uśmiechnął się gorzko.  
  
— Uczy się, że nie każdy, kto pochodzi ze Slytherinu, chce ją skrzywdzić. I jeżeli jest tak mądra, za jaką jest uważana, będąc w Ravenclawie i w ogóle, nauczy się, że Blaise, mimo iż walczy z nami, nie znosi przemocy bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, kogo znam, szczególnie jeżeli chodzi o przemoc wobec kobiet. Że nic jej nie zrobi, chyba że go o to poprosi.  
  
— Pieprzy się za darmo, prawda? — wysyczała Hermiona, powodując tym u Draco ponowny, gorzki śmiech.  
  
— Cho od lat podoba się Blaise'owi i pierwszy raz, gdy ją pieprzy, ona płacze przez większość czasu. Myślisz, że czerpie z tego przyjemność? Pieprzyć ją, gdy ta płacze? — zapytał ją okrutnie.  
  
Hermiona jednak złapała tylko pierwszą część jego wypowiedzi i uniosła lekko brwi.  
  
— Lata? Mówisz mi, że cały ten czas podkochiwał się w niej, Malfoy?  
  
— Dlaczego nie? — zapytał gładko. — Jest dość ładna. Nie jest pustą Puchonką, która interesowałaby się nim tylko przez wygląd czy majątek.  
  
— Tylko to się liczy? — zapytała Hermiona. — Że jest dość ładna?  
  
Draco parsknął i dosadnie na nią spojrzał.  
  
— Ciągle zapominam, że pod tą powłoką buntowniczości i ciepła ciągle jesteś dziewicą —  powiedział i ponownie parsknął, widząc, jak szalenie się czerwieni oraz bełkocze coś z oburzeniem. — Dla niektórych, takie rzeczy są ważne. Ale pod koniec dnia, Granger, pieprzenie to pieprzenie, kiedy jesteś dość napalony. Rozchmurz się, może ktoś kiedyś zlituje się nad tobą i dowiesz się, o co to całe zamieszanie — powiedział, odwracając się, by wyjść z kuchni.  
  
— Ponieważ jestem niczym, tylko szlamą, prawda? — odparowała, a Draco zatrzymał się, by móc na nią spojrzeć raz jeszcze.  
   
— Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem — powiedział cicho. — Myślałem raczej, że jeżeli wyjmiesz ten kij ze swojego tyłka, jakiś facet może czuć się dość komfortowo, by móc się do ciebie zbliżyć, bez zastanawiania się, czy wejdą mu drzazgi.  
  
Nie uśmiechnął się, nie zadrwił, nie wyśmiał, mówiąc te słowa. I nawet po tym, jak opuścił pomieszczenie, Hermiona została w miejscu, z poczuciem jakbym wkroczyła w Strefę Mroku. Miejsce, gdzie Draco Malfoy dorósł i stał się zupełnie inną osobą. Ciągle zimną, ciągle dupkiem, ciągle trochę szalonego, ale którego warstwy te czyniły człowiekiem. Hermiona oszołomiona tym mogła tylko tam siedzieć i wpatrywać się pusto przed siebie.  
  
Kiedy godzinę później lub nawet trochę więcej Blaise zszedł po schodach, Hermiona dostrzegła  ból na jego twarzy i zmęczenie w oczach. Nie będąc w stanie rozmawiać o tym, co posłyszała, o tym, co wiedziała, że stało się w pokoju Cho, po prostu zrobiła mu kubek herbaty i zostawiła go, udając się z powrotem do łóżka. I kiedy się obudziła następnego ranka, dostrzegała już  trzech byłych Ślizgonów takimi, jakim byli — młodymi mężczyznami, walczącymi w wojnie przeciwko wszystkiemu, co kiedykolwiek znali.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Irlandka :)

Za czwartym razem, kiedy Draco Malfoy dotknął Hermionę Granger, słychać było głosy śmierciożerców przeszukujących miejsce niedaleko tego, gdzie się ukrywali. Większość członków Zakonu zdążyła użyć świstoklików przed nałożeniem zaklęcia antydeportacyjnego. W czasie trwania klątwy nikt nie mógł użyć żadnej innej magii. Draco szeptem wyjaśnił Harry'emu, że to pułapka i prosta droga ku torturom, które bardziej służyłaby zebraniu informacji niż powolnemu i bolesnemu zabijaniu.  
  
Ich trójka tłoczyła się w drewnianej wnęce przeznaczonej dla maksymalnie dwóch osób. Draco jedną dłoń oparł nad głową Hermiony, drugim ramieniem obejmując mocno jej talię, utrzymując ją tym samym w pionie. To jednak było w porządku, ponieważ Hermiona miała ramiona owinięte wokół niego, również go podtrzymując.  
  
Stała pomiędzy jego nogami, wciśnięta praktycznie w Draco, a Harry stał przed nimi z bezużyteczną różdżką ściskaną w dłoni. Otaczała ich ciemność, a w powietrzu dało się wyczuć kurz. Granger oparła swoje czoło o muskularny tors przed sobą i słyszała, chociaż bardziej wyczuwała, krótkie, urywane oddechy, które brał Malfoy. Mogła bez problemu wyczuć pot i strach, który wisiał dookoła nich, prawie dusząc.  
  
Poczuła jak Draco ugiął swoje kolana i lekko się osunął, tak że dotykał nimi ściany za nią, a jego uda były mocno przyciśnięte do jej nóg. Oparł głowę o jej ramię, przez co mogła słyszeć jak lekko dyszy. Usłyszała nawet ten cichy jęk, który uciekł spomiędzy jego ust, gdy lekko odwrócił swoją głowę tak, iż oddychał w jej szyję.  
  
Kobieta zamknęła oczy i sama opuściła swoją głowę na jego bark, modląc się by udało im się wydostać z bałaganu, w którym teraz się znajdowali. Miała nadzieję, że szybko im się to uda. Wojna rozszalała się na dobre od jakiegoś roku. Tak naprawdę to od trzynastu miesięcy, dwóch tygodni, czterech dni i dwunastu, lub coś koło tego, godzin, jeśli mamy być dokładni. I w ciągu tego całego czasu Hermiona w końcu pozwoliła odpuścić sobie negatywne uczucia wobec Draco, co pozwoliło im całkiem dobrze współpracować.  
  
Był nieczuły i zimny. W najlepszych momentach był draniem. A ona nadal była Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko, która dalej potrzebowała, jak to jej wyjaśnił przy ich ostatniej kłótni, podczas której rzuciła w niego kubkiem, cholernie dobrego rżnięcia, dzięki czemu mogłaby się pozbyć tego kija z tyłka. W każdym razie teraz był bezpieczeństwem w ciemności, gdy Hermiona oblizała swoje spierzchnięte wargi, kiedy usłyszeli wysoki krzyk na zewnątrz ich kryjówki, a zaraz po nim głuchy łomot.  
  
— Bezużyteczny, cholerny skrzat! — krzyknął głęboki głos.  
  
Hermiona próbowała stłumić swój jęk, gdy usłyszała koszmarny dźwięk miażdżonych kości, powodując tym, iż Draco mocniej zacisnął wokół niej swoje ramię, a Harry nabrał głęboki, uspokajający wdech. Zamknęła oczy i z jeszcze większą siłą myślała o domu, o spojrzeniach, które rzucał jej Malfoy, a których znaczeń nie mogła odszyfrować. I o tym, jak Blaise przeleciał Cho, kiedy wreszcie otworzyła  swoje oczy i zobaczyła o wiele więcej, niż się spodziewała.  
  
Ludzie pieprzyli się na prawo i lewo, a ona nie wiedziała, co zrobić z tą wiedzą. Luna pieprzyła się z Seamusem, Harry z Ginny, a Blaise z każdym, kto się tylko do niego uśmiechnął. Ron z Lavender, która pewnej nocy po prostu się pojawiła. I gdy pewnego wczesnego ranka Hermiona zobaczyła jak Draco wychodzi z pokoju Parvati, Granger szalenie się zaczerwieniła pod jego oceniającym wzrokiem.  
  
Katie Bell i, co jest bardzo zaskakujące, Marcus Flint, po tym, jak pokazał się cały brudny, zakrwawiony i ze swoim koszmarnym charakterem. Dean i Alicia Spinet, Fred i Angelina Johnson. Neville Longbottom i Susan Bones. I to byli tylko ci byli uczniowie, których widziała, jak przekradają się z jednego pokoju do drugiego pod osłoną nocy. Im brutalniejsza stawała się wojna, tym więcej ludzie się pieprzyli. Wszystko w końcu zaczęło nabierać dla niej sensu, gdy zauważyła, jak pewnej nocy Blaise zakradł się do pokoju Cho i z nią już został.  
  
Jednak, co zupełnie nie miało dla niej sensu, to spojrzenia, które posyłał jej Draco. Były one długie i wyglądał wtedy na bardzo głęboko zamyślonego, co powodowało, że czuła się niekomfortowo, w ten szczególny, dziwny sposób, którego nie potrafiła wyjaśnić. Czuła się tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy przez przypadek jej dotykał — gdy muskał jej dłonie lub swoim biodrem uderzył w jej, by przesunąć ją z drogi. Albo tak jak teraz, gdy kłykcie jego dłoni powoli przesuwały się wzdłuż jej pleców.  
  
Cal w górę, cal w dół, a wraz z nimi całe jego ramię. To ciepło, ten dotyk, powodował, że lekko się wygięła, a jej oczy otworzył się, kiedy jego oddech owiał jej szyję. Oboje w tym samym czasie unieśli głowy i wpatrywali się w siebie w przytłumionym świetle. Wzmocnił uścisk i gdy powoli zaczął rozluźniać swoje pięści, mogła poczuć, jak opuszki palców rozciągają się wokół jej żeber i zatrzymują się pod ramieniem.  
  
Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy Draco powoli schylił głowę i oparł swoje czoło o jej; mogła poczuć każdy oddech, który łaskotał jej twarz, gdy wypuszczał powietrze przez usta. Przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej i kobieta przygryzła dolną wargę, by powstrzymać pisk, który tak usilnie chciał się wydostać z niej, gdy jego palce, takie długie, giętkie palce, delikatnie i powoli dotknęły krawędzi jej piersi.  
  
Gdy przekrzywił trochę głowę, wiedziała, co zamierza zrobić, nawet przed tym, jak on zdał sobie z tego sprawę. I kiedy ponownie ruszył się, jej ręka wystrzeliła pomiędzy nimi, dłonią zakrywając jego usta. Czuła na niej jak oddycha; wpatrywała się w oczy, które błyszczały szatańską radością. Jego palce ponownie się poruszyły, a ona musiała zagryźć dźwięk, gdy zaczęły tę samą powolną podróż z powrotem na jej plecy.  
  
W górę i w dół; znowu były powodem, że przysunęła się do niego, opuszczając dłoń z warg, kiedy ponownie oparł swoją głowę o jej ramię. Ręka, na której się opierał nad jej głową, zsunęła się, a Hermiona cicho zajęczała, gdy poczuła, jak wsuwa się pomiędzy ścianę a jej pośladek; jego palce pewnie go chwyciły i stanowczo pieściły.  
  
Głosy na zewnątrz dalej rozmawiały, a ona próbowała w milczeniu wyswobodzić się z jego uścisku. Ale tu, gdzie byli, nie było w ogóle możliwości, by mogła od niego uciec i te ciche drżenie, ten cichy śmiech mówił jej, że doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Hermiona warknęła cicho i zamknęła oczy, gdy się nachylił nad nią.  
  
Kiedy poczuła koniuszek jego języka na skórze gardła, ponownie drgnęła i próbowała się odsunąć. Ostrzegające uszczypnięcie w tyłek sprawiło, że znieruchomiała i odwróciła głowę w stronę Harry’ego. Stał dokładnie tak jak przedtem — obserwując i czekając, całkowicie nieświadomy tego, co się za nim działo. Jej ruch dał Draconowi więcej skóry do zabawy, więc zaatakował lekkim kąsaniem i słodkim dotykiem języka miejsce tuż pod uchem.  
  
Delikatnie dotknął językiem płatek, tym samym drażniąc go, by już po chwili przesunąć koniuszkiem wzdłuż małżowiny. Ponownie zadrżała i poczuła, jak ogarnia ją gęsia skórka, gdy Draco dmuchnął w jej ucho ciepłe powietrze. Lekkie ugryzienie wzdłuż szczęki, po czym językiem przejechał po bliznach, które sam zrobił tak dawno temu.  
  
Kobieta ponownie przymknęła oczy, kiedy jego dłoń w końcu puściła jej tyłek i powoli przesunęła się wzdłuż jej pleców, by chwycić ją za kark, kiedy się prostował. Gdy stali razem, przytuleni, ze splecionymi palcami, z jego oddechem owiewającym jej twarz, Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że piekło jednak istnieje, a ona właśnie się w nim znajdowała. Myśląc o tym, uniosła wzrok, by ponownie na niego spojrzeć i zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, jak ten znowu delikatnie się pochylał, a ich usta dzielił tylko cal.  
  
— Uspokój się.  
  
Był to bardziej oddech, niż słowo i Hermiona poczuła się jeszcze bardziej upokorzona, gdy zrozumiała, że cały ten czas dotykał jej tylko po to, by ją rozproszyć. Gwałtownie odwróciła głowę, nie pozwalając, by zobaczył, jak bardzo została zraniona. Wstrzymała oddech oraz łzy, które groziły wypłynięciem, gdy nagle odetchnęła z ulgą, słysząc, jak głosy na zewnątrz oddalają się, a iskry magii poinformowały, że czar został zdjęty.  
  
Poczekali jeszcze parę minut, a gdy Harry skinął na nieme pytanie, oznajmiając tym samym, że są bezpieczni, odeszła z dumnie uniesioną głową, pragnąc jak najszybciej zwiększyć dystans miedzy sobą a Draconem. Malfoy spojrzał wtedy na nią bardzo dziwiony, zupełnie jakby miała nagle dodatkową kończynę. Gdy Potter aportował się za pomocą świstoklika, Draco złapał ją za ramię zmuszając, by na niego spojrzała. Zanim uniosła wzrok, przełknęła ślinę, a wraz z nią, przełknęła swoją dumę.  
  
— Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że ty, jak i większość ludzi z Kwatery Głównej, myślą, że wszystko czego potrzebuję to, by ktoś mnie przeleciał i że kiedyś znajdzie się ktoś na tyle zdesperowany lub na tyle napalony, iż pewnego dnia się nade mną zlituje. Ale czego zdecydowanie _nie_ potrzebuję, to by ta litość była od ciebie.  
  
— Litość? — zapytał wolno, a Hermiona przytaknęła, wyciągając z kieszeni swój świstoklik. — Myślisz, że czuję litość? — zapytał ponownie, chcąc się upewnić, a kobieta tylko sapnęła.  
  
— Jak inaczej nazwiesz tamto, Malfoy? — odparowała butnie, szeroko gestykulując w kierunku dziury w ścianie.  
  
Oczy mężczyzny się zamgliły. Hermiona gniewnym gestem odgarnęła z oczu włosy i kiedy wykonał krok ku niej, zatrzymała go uniesioną, trzęsącą się dłonią i kręceniem głowy.  
  
— Myślałam, że się zmieniłeś, Malfoy. Że z jakiegokolwiek powodu przestałeś mnie w końcu upokarzać. Ale by… uspokoić mnie? To jest wisienką na torcie!  
  
Kiedy w końcu zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi, zabrał kolejny krok w jej stronę, ale kobieta ponownie go zatrzymała emocjami, jakie mógł wyczytać z jej oczu.  
  
— Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, dobrze? Graj w swoje gierki z kimś innym, z kimś takim jak Padma, która zna zasady, ponieważ ja tej gry nie lubię, Malfoy. Widzisz, po prostu nigdy nie wiem, kiedy zasady mogą się zmienić.  
  
I kiedy znowu próbował się do niej przesunąć, po prostu zniknęła, zostawiając go ze wspomnieniami swoich zranionych oczu oraz smaku skóry, który dalej mógł czuć na języku.  
  
Hermiona zignorowała spojrzenia w Kwaterze Głównej, które wskazywały jakby Gregory i Blaise wszystko wiedzieli, i wspięła się po schodach do swojego pokoju, usprawiedliwiając się bólem głowy oraz chęcią bycia samej przez resztę nocy.  
  
Gdy w końcu się uspokoiła, na tyle, że mogła cokolwiek zjeść, otworzyła swoje drzwi w tym samym momencie, co osoba po drugiej stronie korytarza swoje. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego widok wymykającej się z pokoju Padmy i na wpół ubranego Malfoya, leżącego w łóżku tak bardzo ją zranił. Musiała chyba lekko nahałasować, ponieważ oboje podnieśli wzrok i na nią spojrzeli. Padma się zarumieniła, a Draco po raz kolejny posłał ku niej to przeciągłe, zamyślone spojrzenia, na które Hermiona odpowiedziała uniesieniem brwi w kpiącym geście i wymuszonym uśmiechem na ustach, po czym powoli zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
  
Kiedy nie pojawiła się kolejnego poranka na śniadaniu, Draco był wybawiony od pytań Neville, ponieważ Potter ogłosił wszystkim, że Hermiony nie ma — zabrała świstoklika wczesnym rankiem. Nie był pewny, kiedy wróci, i nie, nie wiedział, gdzie poszła — zgłosiła się na ochotniczkę na misję z Fredem Weasleyem. I tylko Gregory nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, kiedy Draco głośno i z ogromną złością przeklną.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała cudowna Rasp. :)

Piąty raz, gdy Draco Malfoy dotknął Hermionę Granger, miał miejsce, gdy zobaczył ją dwa miesiące później. Widział ją wtedy na polu walki, jednak nie była bezpieczna. Nie byli zamknięci w pokoju, sami, gdzie mógłby chwycić ją za ramiona i wytrząsnąć z niej tę jej głupotę. Nie byli w zabezpieczonym domu, gdzie mógłby ją zamknąć, co uniemożliwiłoby jej ucieczkę od niego; gdzie mógłby krzyczeć na nią i zmusić do stawienia czoła temu, co pierwotnie spowodowało u niej tak bezmyślne posunięcie.

Ale nie, w zamian spostrzegł ją otoczoną przez śmierć i magię; z plamą krwi zdobiącą jej bok, powodującą tym samym, że koszulka, którą miała założoną, była mokra i klejąca. Ona sama potknęła się i upadła na kolana; natychmiast pochyliła się nad nią zakapturzona, obleczona w czerń postać. Jednak już chwilę później ten sam śmierciożerca, który dźgnął ją mugolskim nożem, leżał martwy na ziemi, z twarzą schowaną pod groteskową maską oraz oczami, w których odbijała się zieleń.

Marcus Flint podciągnął krwawiącą kobietę do pozycji stojącej, podtrzymując ją ramieniem. Drugą dłonią sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni jej spodni. Gdy Draco był kilkanaście kroków za nimi, zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu, obserwując jak Flint wyciąga z niej świstoklika, owiniętego w jakąś szmatkę; następnie chwycił dłoń Hermiony, zamknął ją wokół przedmiotu, po czym ponownie pomógł się jej wyprostować i wypuścił z ramion. Moment później jeszcze raz złapał ją w ramiona, ratując przed kolejnym upadkiem. Wyrwał szmatkę z ręki dziewczyny, powodując tym samym, że jej skóra dotknęła przedmiotu, który był wewnątrz. Granger natychmiast aportowała się, a Marcus wyrzucił tkaninę na ziemię i odwrócił się, wracając do walki.

Draco ponownie zobaczył Hermionę w momencie, gdy pozostali członkowie Zakonu wrócili do kryjówki, a kobieta sztywno kierowała się w stronę łazienki. Podążył za nią, ignorując szelmowskie uśmieszki, które były posyłane w jego kierunku.

— Założę się o knuta, że rzuci na niego Expulsosa, zanim w ogóle zdąży się odezwać — wymruczał cicho Ron, wskazując subtelnie głową na Malfoya, powodując tym samym, że Harry parsknął cichym śmiechem.

— Podbijam do sykla, że pierwszy rzuci na nią zaklęcie rozbrajające, a gdy tylko się do niej zbliży, ta uderzy go, dokładnie tak samo, jak zrobiła to na trzecim roku — wyliczał, a Ron wydął wargi, głęboko rozważając opcje. Draco w międzyczasie otworzył drzwi i wślizgnął się do łazienki.

Zakładali się o ich uroczą przyjaciółkę… Podczas swoich najlepszych dni była nieprzewidywalna, a zapędzona w kozi róg mogła pokazać prawdziwe pazury i być bardzo paskudna. Jednak, jak już było mówione, Draco był tak samo przebiegły i nieprzyjemny — a powiedzmy sobie szczerze, czy kiedykolwiek był przyparty do muru? Na co dzień potrafił być dużo bardziej nieznośny, niż Hermiona podczas swoich gorszych dni, nawet wtedy, gdy cierpiała przez tę tajemniczą rzecz, która jakby powodowała, że wszystkie kobiety szalały...

— Wchodzę w to, ale podbijam stawkę do galeona o to, że zaczeka, aż będzie nieuzbrojona pod prysznicem, zanim zrobi swój ruch. — Mężczyźni odwrócili się i spojrzeli na niedbale opierającego się o ścianę Blaise’a, który wycedził wcześniejsze słowa.

— Dlaczego miałby to zrobić, skoro wie, że to tylko bardziej ją wkurzy? — zapytał Harry, na co Blaise tylko parsknął.

— Błagam cię, Potter… Jeżeli o to chodzi, to Draco dalej jest Ślizgonem. Ochrona siebie, lub raczej instynkt samozachowawczy, mój drogi przyjacielu, jest naszą dewizą. Granger na pewno nie wyskoczy naga spod prysznica, by domagać się różdżki, prawda?

— Stary, on ma racje, wiesz? — wymruczał Ron, a Harry odburknął mu coś w odpowiedzi, kierując swój wzrok ponownie w stronę schodów.

— Ile czasu zajmie przekonanie jej, że on wcale nie robi tego z powodu litości? — zapytał Potter z uniesioną brwią, na co Blaise ściągnął usta w wąską linię, samemu spoglądając na drzwi łazienki.

— Piętnaście minut — odpowiedział w końcu, na co Harry tylko zamrugał.

— Piętnaście minut? — powtórzył Potter, a i Zabini uniósł swoją brew, gdy nagle usłyszeli głośny krzyk dochodzący z piętra.

— Piętnaście minut i spoliczkuje go za próby — dodał po chwili, po czym Harry wysunął w jego kierunku swoją dłoń.

— Umowa stoi.

— Liczysz, że mu uwierzy? — zapytał Blaise, gdy ich trójka ruszyła w stronę kuchni; Ron tylko zarechotał.

— Nigdy w życiu — zdołał wykrztusić, na co Harry prychnął, siadając do stołu, by napić się tak wyczekiwany kubek herbaty.

~*~

Draco oparł swoją dłoń o drzwi łazienki, nasłuchując szelestu zdejmowanych ubrań. Gdy usłyszał lecącą wodę, oblizał kącik swoich ust i otworzył drzwi, wślizgując się do środka. Cicho zamknął je za sobą na klucz, nie spuszczając oka z drżących, wątłych konturów postaci zza prysznicowej zasłony. Widział, że opierała dłonie o ścianę, a głowę miała pochyloną pod strumieniem wody; dźwięk prysznica nie zagłuszył jej płaczu, który próbowała stłumić.

 

Te łzy wszystko zmieniły; zmieniły jego podejście, jego plan, jego potrzebę pretensji, potrzebę wiedzy i zmuszenia jej do uwierzenia mu. Tę samą reakcję wywoła leżąca na podłodze i poplamiona krwią koszulka Hermiony, w którą to wpatrywał się dłuższy moment, po czym pomału przeszedł przez łazienkę. Podniósł smukły kawałek drewna, który leżał na pobliskiej szafce, a następnie usiadł na zamkniętej toalecie i zanim się odezwał, kręcił przez chwilę różdżką pomiędzy palcami.

— Dlaczego cię dźgnął? — zapytał, przez co Hermiona potknęła się w wannie.

— Wynoś się! — krzyknęła, na co Draco tylko uniósł brew.

— Nie — odparł, przez co wściekła twarz kobiety wyjrzała zza zasłony.

— Nie? — wysyczała; Draco zamruczał coś i przekrzywił lekko głowę, wznawiając zabawę jej różdżką.

— Dlaczego cię dźgnął? — powtórzył. Hermiona skrzywiła się, gdy drewno w jego dłoni rozpoznała jako swoją różdżkę, po czym zniknęła ponownie za zasłoną.

— Granger, odsunę tę szmatę — ostrzegł ją, gdy mu nie odpowiedziała. Długo nie trwało, aż usłyszał jej niewyraźne mruczenie, gdy opadała na kolana. — Co?

Hermiona praktycznie wyszeptała odpowiedź:

— Powiedział, że nie użyje czarów na brudnej szlamie, że byłaby to strata energii, magii, i że nie zasługuję na honorową śmierć, którą mieli moi polegli przyjaciele, że zasługuję, by umrzeć w błocie, z twarzą w dół, dupą uniesioną, i… — urwała, ale Draco z łatwością uzupełnił sobie to, co powiedział jej ten śmierciożerca. Milczał, gdy cień za kurtyną przesunął się, a w powietrzu uniósł się zapach szamponu. Gdy minęło pięć minut, wstał i sięgnął ręcznik.

— No dalej — ponaglił, na co Hermiona się zaśmiała, chociaż bardziej brzmiało to jak szloch niż humor.

— Dlaczego? — wyszeptała, a Malfoy wyciągnął ramię i szarpnął zasłoną.

Trzymając ręcznik przed sobą, jego oczy nie opuszczały jej twarzy, gdy ta zasłaniała się rękami. Chwilę później poczuł jej palce muskające jego i odwrócił się do niej plecami, kiedy przestał słyszeć szum lecącej wody. Minutę później ponownie stanął z nią twarzą w twarz. Była ubrana w nędzne szaty, które widział kiedyś na Potterze; wpatrywała się w swoje stopy, włosy miała mokre i poplątane, twarz bladą, na której malował się strach i wymęczenie. Łapiąc ją za nadgarstek, wyprowadził z łazienki i zabrał do pokoju, który wiedział, że do niej należy.

Hermionę nie było łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale kiedy bez słowa podążyła za nim i bez kłótni usiadła na krawędzi łóżka, Draco przygryzł swoją wargę, postanawiając usiąść obok niej. Prostym czarem rozczesał jej włosy, które teraz powoli schły; gdy spuściła głowę, zaczął palcami rozczesywać luźne loki. To było tak łatwe — leżenie na jej łóżku i pociągnięcie, by się na nim położyła; by owinęła swoje ciało wokół niego, a on w zamian objął ją ramionami.

Trwali tak w ciszy, Hermiona plecami wtulała się w Dracona, jej delikatne krągłości idealnie wpasowywały się w umięśnione ciało. I kiedy jego dłoń powędrowała do supła, który związywał jej szatę, nawet nie zareagowała, aby go zatrzymać. Proste bawełniane majtki i pasujący, obcisły top. Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko, szarpiąc krawędź topu, dzięki czemu bez problemu znalazł ranę, nawet jeżeli skóra zabliźniła się przez magię oraz eliksiry. Jej ciało było posiniaczone, a Draco lekkim dotykiem badał każdego krwiaka.

— To był Theodore Nott — wyszeptała, pozwalając opuszkom jego dłoni muskać powoli swój bok.

— Lepiej on niż ty, Granger. Lepiej jego twarz w ziemi, niż twój tyłek w powietrzu — powiedział płasko, powodując tym samym, że Hermiona odwróciła się i zaczęła mu się przypatrywać.

— Dlaczego?

— Proszę cię, Granger — kogo jeszcze dla rozrywki bym denerwował? Kto jeszcze odważyłby się rzucić we mnie kubkiem? — wymamrotał, na co ta tylko pokręciła głową i zamknęła oczy.

— I ludzie mówią, żeś nigdy nie zwariował. Wiem lepiej — dalej jesteś szalony — wyszeptała, powodując, że Draco lekko parsknął śmiechem.

— Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jestem poczytalny, Granger — to ogromne nieporozumienie. Gdybym był przy zdrowych zmysłach, nie ma mowy, że byłbym w stanie wykonać chociaż połowę z misji, które planujemy.

— Jestem taka zmęczona — wyszeptała, otwierając oczy, gdy poczuła, jak przestaje gładzić jej żebra i dłonią unosi jej podbródek.

— Zmęczona czym? — zapytał i Hermiona bezradnie wskazała dookoła nich.

— Wojną. Posiadaniem wszystkich odpowiedzi. Śmiercią przyjaciół. Jestem strasznie zmęczona byciem ciągle przestraszoną i budzeniem się w połowie nocy, zastanawiając się, czy właśnie tego dnia przegramy. Jestem zmęczona zastanawianiem się, czy zginę.

— Nie zginiesz, Granger. Nie ty. Ty, Potter i Weasley — będziecie uważani za bohaterów tej wojny, gdy tylko to wszystko się zakończy. Następne pokolenia, uczniowie Hogwartu, będą czytali o Złotym Trio w _Historii Hogwartu._

— O tobie też przeczytają, Draco — wyszeptała, a on tylko cicho się roześmiał.

— Może.

— A czym ty jesteś zmęczony? — spytała; po chwili drgnęła wystraszona, gdy usłyszała odgłos zrzuconych, ciężkich butów; to Draco je zsunął.

Podniósł się, by podciągnąć kołdrę i okryć ich nią, po czym ułożył się za nią ponownie. Położył zrogowaciałą dłoń na jej boku, po czym znowu wsunął pod top, który miała na sobie. Tam zatrzymała jego rękę, nie pozwalając jej iść dalej.

— Jestem zmęczony nieporozumieniami, Granger. Niedomówieniami — odpowiedział w końcu. — Zmęczony ludźmi patrzącymi na mnie i zastanawiającymi się, kiedy się od nich odwrócę i ucieknę do tatusia. Stawianiem czoła wojnie. Boję się, że umrę, nie znając o niej całej prawdy. Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

Ramię obejmujące ją w talii było ciężkie; zamilkł na chwilę, a Hermiona tylko wyczekiwała tego momentu, by móc mu odpowiedzieć.

— Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? W sensie tutaj ze mną? — wyszeptała. Draco dalej się nie odzywał, co skłoniło ją do myślenia, iż zasnął.

— Ponieważ mnie uratowałaś — odezwał się w końcu. — Ponieważ wszyscy musieliśmy dorosnąć i nauczyć się rozróżniać dobro od zła. Ponieważ, gdy życie jest niewiadomą, jesteś jedyną niezmiennością, na której mogę polegać. Jesteś jedyną osobą, na którą mogę liczyć nie tylko do wypicia wspólnie herbaty, ale również do szturchnięcia mnie w żebra i wysyczenia obraźliwych słów, gdy uważasz, że zaczynam ponownie być durniem.

— Wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Że idąc walczyć, jestem przygotowany na wszystko, wiem dokładnie, z czym mam do czynienia i co muszę zrobić, ponieważ po prostu ty tak mówisz, bo przeszukałaś wszystko, by mi pomóc. Wiem, że walczysz nie tylko dla Harry’ego, ale również o prawo nazywania siebie czarownicą, oraz że jesteś przerażająco potężna. I wiem, że trwało prawie rok, zanim w końcu mi zaufałaś, ale wiem też, że gdy zrobiłaś to raz, jest to zaufanie na całe życie. I nigdy nie zrobię nic, co mogłoby spowodować, że zdradzę to zaufanie.

Jego dłoń wyślizgnęła się pod spód jej topu, zatrzymując się na żebrach. Kiedy umieścił swój kciuk pomiędzy jej piersiami, ledwo nim poruszył — tylko tyle, by gładzenie tego kawałka ciała przyniosło jej swego rodzaju komfort i chociaż odrobinę relaksu. Unosząc się lekko na łokciu, spojrzał na nią; oczy miała zamknięte, ale mógł dojrzeć niewypuszczone łzy na jej rzęsach, dlatego też uniósł dłoń i strącił je kciukiem.

— Ponieważ nawet gdy w ogóle nie zawahałaś się dziś użyć avady na Nottcie, w głębi serca już za niego płakałaś. Wydaje się, że twoje ręce są splamione krwią, ale jesteś tak samo niewinna teraz, jaka byłaś, mając jedenaście lat.

Dalej nie otwierała oczu, nawet gdy poczuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy, jednak nie mogła powstrzymać się od cichego jęku zaskoczenia, gdy usta delikatnie musnęły jej wargi. Jeden raz, po prostu dotknięcie skóry ze skórą, po czym Malfoy ponownie się położył i przyciągnął ją w swoje ramiona. Gładził długimi, eleganckimi palcami jej bok, biodro i udo, a w międzyczasie ukrył swoją twarz w burzy włosów, głęboko wdychając jej zapach.

Dalej był z nią, gdy obudziła się następnego ranka. Przytulał ją, jego dłoń pod jej bluzką trzymała pierś, a poranna erekcja wbijała się w jej lędźwie. Dalej lekko zaspana zastanawiała się, dlaczego czuła się tak na miejscu, leżąc z nim tutaj, a nigdy nie czuła się podobnie z Ronem czy Harrym. Obaj mężczyźni byli bezpieczni tej nocy, a Draco był ciepłem i zmysłowością. Nawet za cenę swojego życia nie mogłaby się od niego odsunąć.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Magayasou oraz Irlandka <3 Dziękuję :)

Gdy szósty raz Draco Malfoy dotknął Hermiony Granger, byli pijani przez mieszankę strachu, adrenaliny i żałoby. Brak snu oznaczał, że praktycznie każdy był napięty i zdenerwowany. Brak snu, ponieważ Hermiona została porwana podczas niespodziewanego nalotu. Ron ze strachu wychodził z siebie, a Harry odseparował się od innych, próbując okiełznać ciemniejszą, mroczniejszą stronę siebie. I kiedy Zakon zebrał się w kuchni, planując przy herbacie, Harry wymknął się, wyciągając ze sobą Draco.  
  
— Mam dość —  wyszeptał w ciemności, w pokoju Hermiony. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i na jego wargach zagościł cień uśmiechu, gdy wyczuł delikatny zapach jej szamponu, docierający do niego z poduszki. Podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na zebranych przed nim młodych mężczyzn, mrocznie się przy tym uśmiechając.  
  
— Mam dość tego, że Voldemort bierze to, co moje. Zabiera ludzi, których kocham. Czas odwrócić karty, czas przenieść walkę do nich. Kto jest ze mną?  
  
I gdy Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise i Marcus Flint zniknęli w środku nocy, na Grimmauld Place zapanował chaos. Aurorzy przekrzykiwali się jeden przez drugiego, a Molly Weasley w ciszy trzymała swój kubek herbaty i modliła się, by jej chłopcy wrócili do niej w jednym kawałku.  
  
Znajdą Hermionę i przyniosą ją bezpiecznie do domu. Nie ma sensu wierzyć, że nie została w żaden sposób zraniona — marzenia i ufność, że każdy z nich wyjdzie z tego cało, przestały istnieć jakiś rok temu, kiedy to zdeptał je gwałt na Cho, powodując, iż w końcu uderzyła w nich prawdziwość wojny, prawdziwość tego, co to znaczy.  
  
Dość łatwo znaleźli Hermionę, ale trudniejszym było dostanie się do niej. Bariery ochronne Malfoy Manor dalej rozpoznawały Draco, ale to, co kiedyś było domem, który kochał, było teraz pustoszone przez śmierciożerców niższego szczebla i wilkołaki. Niemniej jednak złość, strach, lojalność i nawet miłość mogą być dziwną siłą, więc kiedy nastał koniec walki, gdy ustały krzyki, ci, którzy stali pomiędzy młodymi mężczyznami a Hermioną leżeli martwi.  
  
Draco skręcił schodami w dół, w kierunku ukrytych komnat, a Harry i Ron skierowali się w stronę gabinetu Lucjusza, mając nadzieję na dowiedzenie się czegoś nowego. Marcus i Blaise udali się do lochów, sprawdzając, czy Hermiona nie była ukryta gdzieś pod posiadłością. Nic już ich nie szokowało po dwóch latach trwania tej wojny. Za dużo widzieli, za dużo doświadczyli, jednak kiedy unieśli swoje różdżki i rozświetlili lochy, to, co tam dostrzegli, natychmiast ich zatrzymało i ukradło pozostałą radość z wcześniejszej wygranej.  
  
Gdy Marcus zaklęciem roztrzaskał drzwi do celi, Blaise zachwiał się i zaskomlał długo, z przeraźliwym bólem, dającym usłyszeć się w jego głosie. Ostatecznie to Filnt podszedł do Hermiony, zdejmując powoli w tym samym czasie koszulkę, którą miał na sobie. Ze spokojem kucnął, szepcząc coś kojącego pod nosem, delikatnie dotknął mocno pobitej twarzy kobiety, która leżała przed nim naga w kałuży krwi. Mimo że była przykuta do posadzki, dalej gwałtownie walczyła przeciw dotykowi, gdy tylko poczuła, jak jego opuszki palców muskają kącik jej ust.  
  
Dźwięk, który wyrwał się spomiędzy ust, był przerażonym kwileniem, a gdy Marcus odblokował metalową obrożę, oplatającą jej gardło oraz usunął zakrwawiony knebel spomiędzy warg, przekręciła się, by zwymiotować. Mężczyzna rozplątał supeł szmaty, która zakrywała jej oczy i Hermiona zamrugała parokrotnie, unosząc wzrok, po czym ze strachem wpatrywała się w niego, gdy pomagał jej usiąść. W momencie, kiedy opatulił ją swoją koszulką, kobieta zaczęła się trząść.  
  
Przygryzając wargę, Marcus przytulił zmaltretowaną twarz Hermiony w zagłębieniu swojej szyi. Przez moment trwała tak bez ruchu, by po chwili zakrztusić się łzami i krzyknąć – długo, mocno, by wraz z tym krzykiem wypuścić cały ból, strach, nadzieję i udrękę; dłonie miała zaciśnięte w pięści, opierała je o jego tors, delikatnie kołysała się z nim, gdy ją uciszał i uspokajał. Blaise w międzyczasie doczołgał się do nich, by móc uwolnić ją z pozostałych kajdan, które trzymały kobietę jako więźnia. Kiedy w końcu Marcus był w stanie podnieść się wraz z nią na rękach, Hermiona przytuliła się do niego i ukryła twarz w jego ramieniu.  
  
Stali razem na imponującym zieleńcu przed Malfoy Manor wraz z celem misji, bezpiecznym w silnych ramionach, a Draco, Ron i Harry stali ramię w ramię. Nie było zaskoczenia, gdy Draco uniósł różdżkę i wykrzyczał czar, który spowodował, iż klątwa _Fiendfyre_ przyjęła kształt smoka, owładniętego furią, który po chwili pomknął w kierunku Dworu, konsumując i spalając na popiół wszystko, czego tylko dotknął. Draco, oświetlony przez płomienie, które stworzył, skierował głowę w stronę Pottera i skinął nią, po czym odwrócił się plecami do swojego domu z dzieciństwa, który teraz spalał się do fundamentów, na których niegdyś stał.  
  
Gdy Blaise i Marcus pojawili się w przyciemnionym korytarzu w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu, Flint przekazał nieprzytomną Hermionę uzdrowicielom, a Molly uderzyła go w ramię. Blaise wymruczał coś pod nosem do mężczyzny, po czym ponownie się aportował;  Marcus w tym czasie przywołał do siebie nową koszulkę.  
  
— Nie mogę zostać, pani Weasley. Draco poluje na Lucjusza.  
  
— Dlaczego? — sapnęła Molly, na co Marcus tylko ironicznie się uśmiechnął.  
  
— Hermiona była w Malfoy Manor. Draco, Harry i Ron będą ścigać człowieka, który śmiał tknąć Hermionę.  
  
I gdy trzy dni później piątka mężczyzn ponownie się aportowała do Kwater, Draco lekceważąco zbył wszystkich kiwnięciem ręki, po czym udał się na piętro, by wziąć tak potrzebny prysznic. Po tym, jak Zakon zapewnił przybyłych o lepszym zdrowiu Hermiony, dowiedzieli się z cichych szeptów, że Draco wyśledził swojego ojca w Spinner's End i tam zaczął się pomiędzy nimi pojedynek.  
  
— Widzieliśmy linię, po której chodzi, mamo — wyszeptał Ron. — Widzieliśmy nie Malfoya, którego znaliśmy, ale Draco, któremu ufamy. Oszalał, kiedy znaleźliśmy Lucjusza. Ukrywał się z Glizdogonem, Yaxleyem i Dołohovem. Gdy zaatakowaliśmy pozostałych, Draco rzucił się na Lucjusza — wszystko trwało krótko i było brutalne, bardzo brutalne. Lucjusz był nieuzbrojony, ponieważ Draco złamał jego różdżkę, zostawiając go tym samym całkowicie bezbronnym.  
  
Ron spojrzał znad swoich dłoni i lekko wzruszył ramionami, po czym kontynuował zachrypniętym z braku snu głosem:  
  
— Użył na Lucjuszu Cruciatusa... Siedem razy. A pomiędzy rzucaniem klątw, Lucjusz błagał go, by pamiętał o lojalności. By pamiętał o swojej krwi. To spowodowało, że Draco pękł. Cholernie go pobił, mamo, a później wstał i... Merlinie, wyraz jego twarzy. Lucjusz błagał o litość, a Draco zapytał się, czy Cho błagała. Czy Hermiona błagała? Dopiero wtedy Lucjusz zorientował się, dlaczego tam byliśmy.  
  
— Powiedział Draconowi, że jest zdrajcą krwi, do tego tym najgorszego rodzaju. Powiedział, że zdradził czystość swojej krwi, by taplać się z brudem w błocie, na którym śmierciożercy ćwiczyli swoje klątwy. Zapytał go, jak to jest zatonąć w tym brudzie, plugawić swoje imię i imię swojej rodziny ze szlamą, na co Draco tylko się roześmiał, by powiedzieć, że jeżeli Hermiona była brudna, to on będzie się rozkoszował takim brudem. Lucjusz wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz ze strachu popuścić... i Draco... Draco... on po prostu się uśmiechnął. I wtedy go zabił.  
  
Słysząc delikatne pomruki, Ron podniósł wzrok z drapieżnym wyrazem twarzy.  
  
— Wyzywam każdego mężczyznę, każdą kobietę w tym pokoju, by powiedzieli mi, że źle zrobił. Ponieważ, jeżeli to ja byłbym na jego miejscu, bez wahania zrobiłbym to samo.  
  
Wstając od stołu, Ron wyszedł z kuchni i skierował się na piętro; chciał znaleźć Lavender, wiedząc, że w jej ramionach, chociaż na chwilę odetchnie od tej wojny.

 

 ~*~

 Draco zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o drzwi, które oddzielały go od Hermiony. Po prysznicu skierował się w stronę łóżka, jednak nie był w stanie przejść obok pokoju kobiety. Nie wiedział, co znajdzie za tymi drzwiami — złość, łzy, ból czy może odepchnięcie. Przesuwając powoli palcami po drewnie, wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Był zmęczony do szpiku kości, cholernie wyczerpany, a mimo to, za każdym razem, gdy zamknął oczy, widział ją — nagą, zakrwawioną i ledwie przytomną, tulącą się i chowającą w ramionach Marcusa.  
  
Unosząc powoli głowę, popchnął delikatnie drzwi, cicho je otwierając. Gdy tylko jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do półmroku, zauważył leżącą, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, Hermionę. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się tak w siebie, aż w końcu Hermiona zdołała się jakoś uśmiechnąć, wciąż drżącymi ustami i poklepała miejsce obok siebie.  
  
Draco ponownie wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do pokoju, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi, obserwując jak Hermiona powoli siada. W świetle świecy mógł dostrzec znikające już siniaki, które barwiły jej skórę. Tak naprawdę były one niczym w porównaniu z tym, jak wyglądały jeszcze trzy dni temu. Stojąc tam, kiwając się z wyczerpania, Draco wpatrywał się w jej palce, kurczowo ściskające kołdrę.  
  
— Draco? — wyszeptała, gdy nie mogła dłużej znieść panującej ciszy, na co mężczyzna spuścił wzrok.  
  
— Czy on...? — To było wszystko, co powiedział, a Hermiona w końcu zrozumiała, dlaczego Draco odmówił podejścia do niej bliżej.  
  
— Nie. Nie... Czekali na decyzję Voldemorta, co ze mną zrobić. Poza tym... — wyszeptała również, spuszczając wzrok — dlaczego zgwałcić mnie, brudne zwierzę, gdy w zamian mogli ćwiczyć na mnie klątwy? Dlaczego zgwałcić mnie, gdy Voldemort w zamian może publicznie mnie osądzić i zrobić mnie łupem wojennym? To jednak nie zatrzymało ich od grożenia dotykaniem mnie.  
  
Hermionie udało się unieść ledwie widocznie kącik ust, wykręcając przy tym splecione ze sobą palce. Draco zamknął oczy i opuścił głowę, jego jasne, mokre włosy opadły mu na oczy, gdy wolno wypuścił trzymane powietrze.  
  
— Draco?  
  
Spojrzał na nią, w ciszy czekając na pytanie, a Hermiona niepewnie ponownie wykręciła swoje palce i przygryzła wargę.  
  
— Czy tamtej nocy uprawiałeś seks z Padmą?  
  
Nie musiała mówić, o którą dokładnie noc jej chodzi. Zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, która zaczęła się przeciągać, stając się bardzo krucha, gdy się w siebie wpatrywali. Gdy w końcu się poruszył, po prostu pokręcił powoli głową. Dwukrotnie w lewo, dwukrotnie w prawo i twarz Hermiony wykrzywiła się lekko, kiedy ta odwróciła wzrok.  
  
— To dlatego odeszłaś? — zapytał, gdy tym razem ona milczała. Kobieta wzruszyła ledwie widocznie ramionami, po czym w końcu odwróciła się i ponownie spojrzała mu w oczy.  
  
— Czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek byś do mnie przyszła, gdybyś wiedziała? — zapytał niskim głosem, a Hermiona zarumieniała się i spuściła wzrok.  
  
— Może.  
  
— Może?  
  
Kobieta dłonią zaczesała włosy i wypuściła niepewny oddech; wyprostowała się i Draco był w stanie zauważyć, jak zbiera całą swoją odwagę, po czym ponownie unosi wzrok i odpowiada:  
  
— Tak.  
  
Z ulgą wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i upuścił koszulkę na podłogę.  
  
— To wszystko zmieni, Draco — wyszeptała Hermiona, powodując tym samym, że mężczyzna uniósł wzrok z paska, który właśnie rozpinał.  
  
Zdejmując spodnie, cicho się zaśmiał, co zabrzmiało trochę gorzko i podszedł do niej.  
  
— Już się zmieniło, Granger. Zmieniło się dwa lata temu. Po prostu czekałem, kiedy to do ciebie dotrze — wymamrotał, a w międzyczasie uniósł kołdrę i położył się obok kobiety.  
  
Nie odezwała się ani słowem, gdy przyciągnął ją w swe ramiona, jednak jej oczy mówiły za nią.  
  
— Kiedy zrozumiesz, że to nie litość spowodowała, iż tu przyszedłem, Granger? — wyszeptał, powoli opuszczając swoją twarz.  
  
Nie było nic z delikatności, gdy ją całował, żadnych przymkniętych powiek i niepewnego dotyku ust. Był wymagający, całował ją bez litości, siniacząc jej wargi swoimi. Przejechał językiem po konturze jej ust, a opuszkami palców zapamiętywał rysy twarzy, czując, jak odwzajemniała mu się podobnym dotykiem. Całował ją raz za razem, cały czas, drapiąc jej skórę swoim krótkim zarostem.  
  
Kiedy uklęknął nad nią, dłońmi szarpnął za jej koszulkę, powodując, że Hermiona usiadła, unosząc ramiona, pozwalając tym samym zdjąć top, odsłaniając się przed nim. Nie odezwał się, gdy zawstydzona spuściła wzrok; nie odezwał się, gdy odciągnął jej dłonie od biustu, gdy ta próbowała zasłonić przed nim swoją nagość. Jednak jęknął cicho, gdy w końcu poczuł w dłoni jej pierś; ponownie się nad nią nachylił, zmuszając, by kobieta się położyła i zaczął po raz kolejny gorączkowo ją całować.  
  
Zsunął dłoń na jej biodra, pod majtki, by zacząć gładzić delikatną skórę pośladka i uniósł głowę, intensywnie się w nią wpatrując, paląc ją srebrem, w którym odbijał się płomień świec. Po tym, jak wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech, uniosła biodra, by mężczyzna zdjął z niej te białe, proste majtki; wsunął się pomiędzy jej rozszerzone uda i naparł na nią swoją erekcją, dokładnie w ten sam sposób, w który kiedyś zrobił to w kuchni.  
  
Hermiona zamknęła oczy i przygryzła wargę; ich serca biły mocno, ciepło zmusiło do zrzucenia pościeli; Draco zrzucił swoje bokserki i ponownie usadowił się pomiędzy jej nogami. Nie bała się; zaczął znowu ją całować, a kiedy dłoń skierował pomiędzy jej uda, bez problemu wsunął palce w jej wilgotne wnętrze, głęboko, powodując małe dreszcze przyjemności.  
  
Skrzywiła się, czując lekkie pieczenie, kiedy wycofał palce i wszedł w nią. Poczuła ból, przez rozciągnięcie mięśni w sposób, jaki nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyły. Spojrzała w jego twarz, gdy zatrzymał się, zauważyła, jak ściska usta w wąską linię, czekając, aż to ona pierwsza się pod nim poruszy. Więc to zrobiła; i wtedy zauważyła prawdziwego Dracona Malfoya, jedynego, tego, który nie mógł się schować za lodowatym murem.  
  
To było podniecające, silne i ciepłe, i gdy było po wszystkim, kiedy leżał z twarzą wciśniętą w jej szyję, z ciałem drżącym od siły tego, co się stało, trzymała go i przytulała, kiedy pożądanie zmieniło się w cierpienie, a on zaczął trząść się z zupełnie innego powodu. Budząc się następnego ranka, Hermiona czuła jak drażni ją językiem pomiędzy łopatkami; spojrzała zaspana na niego przez ramię, jego ciepłe ciało przykrywało jej i wciskało w materac.  
  
Uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając na nią z ciężkimi oczami, roztrzepanymi przez jej palce i sen włosami, a odgłos satysfakcji uciekł spomiędzy jego warg, gdy zmienił pozycje i po raz kolejny wsunął się w jej ciało. Było wolno, leniwie i długo, a jęk, który wymsknął mu się, zostanie z nią do końca jej życia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Do połowy Crucio, dalej Irlandka oraz hope :) Dziewczyny są niesamowite!
> 
> Dziękuję za przeczytanie i byłabym ogromnie wdzięczna za jakikolwiek znak, czy Wam się podobało.
> 
> Chciałam Was również zaprosić na grupę facebookową Dramione PL :)

Siódmy raz, gdy Draco Malfoy dotknął Hermionę Granger, wydarzył się dokładnie dwa miesiące, dziewięć dni, dwanaście godzin i trzydzieści osiem minut po upadku Voldemorta. Obie strony straciły wiele, a ci, którzy przeżyli, świętowali w żałobie. Żal Hermiony był głęboki; tak głęboki, że nie sądziła, iż kiedykolwiek mogłaby mu uciec. Harry dalej przybywał w szpitalu, gdzie spał i dochodził do siebie. Jego cierpienie, mimo wygranej, rozrywało go od środka na kawałki. Po tym, gdy cała walka zakończyła się, sam nie był pewien, gdzie znajdowało się jego miejsce w czarodziejskim świecie. Potrzebował czasu oraz miłości i, na szczęście, obie te rzeczy dostawał od tych, którzy znali go najlepiej.

Ron praktycznie nie opuszczał Harry’ego na krok. Mimo że cała trójka była najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, to teraz właśnie Ron był najbliższy Potterowi. Ron, do którego zwracał się w nocy Harry, gdy poczucie winy oraz smutek przybijały go do tego stopnia, że zaczął kwestionować każdą swoją akcję, każde wypowiedziane słowo i opinię w przeciągu tych dziewięciu ostatnich lat, od momentu rozpoczęcia Hogwartu. Ron uspokajający Chłopca, Który Zwyciężył. Chłopca, którego zwyczajnie nazywał Harrym. A Hermiona w swojej wyizolowanej bańce pozwoliła sobie usunąć się w cień.

Ponieważ w momencie, gdy Harry i Ron żyli, inne nazwiska rozbijały jej serce.

Seamus Finnigan. Hanna Abbott. Alicja Spinnet. Alastor _Szalonooki_ Moody. Severus Snape. Minerva McGonagall. Dean Thomas. Colin Creevey. Wiktor Krum. Wszyscy nie żyli. I każda ta śmierć z osobna była kolejną raną w sercu Hermiony; bliznami, które krwawiły, krwawiły i krwawiły. Każda z tych osób coś dla niej znaczyła — znaczyła więcej niż tylko nazwisko na papierze. Sama ilość zmarłych była ogromna — lista ciągnęła się prawie w nieskończoność. A jeszcze gorsza była lista osób, które zaginęły.

Katie Bell — zaginiona, prawdopodobnie martwa. Marcus Flint — zaginiony, prawdopodobnie martwy. Fred Weasley — zaginiony, prawdopodobnie martwy. Padma Patil — zaginiona, prawdopodobnie martwa. Oliver Wood — zaginiony, prawdopodobnie martwy. Luna Lovegood — zaginiona, prawdopodobnie martwa. Neville Longbottom — zaginiony, prawdopodobnie martwy. I Draco Malfoy — zaginiony, prawdopodobnie martwy. Zaginieni — nie było po nich śladu. Żadnych ciał. Tylko drzazgi z połamanych różdżek, które znaleźli na polu bitwy zaraz po ostatnim ciosie ku panującemu terrorowi Voldemorta.

Hermiona leżała w łóżku, które przez ostatnie pół roku dzieliła wraz z Draco; mocno przytulała poduszkę, próbując w ten sposób stłumić swój płacz. Zapach Dracona ulatniał się z materiału, dlatego głęboko wdychając jego woń, pragnęła, chociaż jeszcze przez chwilę go poczuć. Kobieta słyszała stłumione głosy Molly i Tonks, które rozmawiały z Remusem. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że martwili się o nią. Mimo tego, mimo zakończenia wojny, nie mogła zmusić się, by się tym przejmować. Dała z siebie wszystko, co miała i kiedy trzeba było, przekraczała swoje granice; w ten sposób nie pozostało nic, co mogłaby dać. Został tylko jej własny, osobisty żal.

Kiedy tak leżała w ciemności, czasami zastanawiała się, czy traciła swoje zmysły — dokładnie tak samo, jak dawno temu Draco. Ciągle mogła słyszeć jego głos szepczący w jej myślach, czuła wibracje słów, tak jakby jego usta znajdowały się tuż przy jej szyi. Ciągle mogła przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest być pod nim, nad nim, obok niego. Kiedy jego oczy wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie, podczas gdy raz za razem powodował, że ciało kobiety rozpadało się pod jego dotykiem. Pamięta, jak oczy Draco błyszczały z rozbawieniem, gdy ona rumieniła się oraz jęczała rankiem po ich pierwszej wspólnie spędzonej nocy, po tym, jak Harry powiedział Draco, by ten lepiej dobrze się nią zajął, bo w innym wypadku Malfoy pozna nowe znaczenie słowa ból.

Ucisk w żołądku przypomniał jej o tym, że nie zjadła nic przez ostatnie parę dni, o tym, że tak naprawdę nie opuszczała łóżka na dłuższy czas. Powoli zmuszając ciało do podniesienia się, wsparła się dłonią o ścianę i wolno skierowała w stronę łazienki. Czuła, jaka jest otumaniona, chwiała się i kiwała na boki, dlatego przyłożyła palce do skroni w nieudanej próbie zatrzymania wirującego świata.

Po omacku odkręciła wodę. Ostrożnie wspięła się do wanny i usiadła, pozwalając, by strumień zmoczył jej mizerne włosy oraz opuszczone ramiona. Rozkojarzonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w pęknięcie w ścianie koło umywalki; uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie o tym, jak ono powstało. To, że wraz z Draco byli kochankami, nie znaczyło, że wszystko było pięknie i cudownie. Dalej się kłócili, dalej na siebie warczeli, a ona dalej rzucała w niego czymkolwiek, co akurat miała pod ręką, gdy we wściekłości brakło jej słów.

To konkretne pęknięcie pojawiło się podczas jednej z bardziej zażartych kłótni, gdy zostawiła go. Ale Draco będąc Draco, poszedł za nią, przez co awantura po prostu przeniosła się do łazienki, gdzie Hermiona ubliżając mu, znalazła się kilka cali od niego. Kilka cali, do momentu, aż nie złapał jej za ramiona i nie uderzył o ścianę za nią. Złość i frustracja na siebie doprowadziła do rozerwanych ubrań, do przytrzymania jej dłoni nad głową w pokazie siły oraz dominacji, do jego oddechu owiewającego jej ucho i do gniewu przejawiającego się w rundzie gwałtownego seksu.

Gdy zmusił ją do stanięcia na palcach, intensywnie wpatrywał się w jej oczy. Mocno przycisnął swoje usta do warg kobiety; po tym, jak puścił smukłe nadgarstki, odwrócił ją i ponownie wcisnął w ścianę. Z palcami zaciskającymi się na kobiecych biodrach burzył jej mury w jedynie sobie znany sposób — dominacją łagodzoną przez wilgotne pocałunki, które składał na jej szyi i karku, zrogowaciałymi dłońmi, które gładziły jej delikatny brzuch, gdy zwolnił tempo, zmieniając wściekłość w ospałe ruchy.

Gdy cała drżała i opadły mury przez wolne kołysanie, wyszedł z niej i zaprowadził do ich pokoju, gdzie kontynuował niszczenie jej bariery. Nie słowami — nie w tym momencie. Lecz przez splecione razem dłonie, gdy leżała pod nim, a ich ciała stykały się prawie w każdym miejscu. Tym jak zamarł i całował ją, tak jakby mieli wieczność przed sobą, nawet gdy dygotał tak samo mocno jak ona. Tym, jak udało mu się uklęknąć i pociągnąć ją do tej samej pozycji, sprawiając po raz kolejny, że byli cale od siebie. Zmienił swoją pozycję tak, że praktycznie wepchnął swoje kolana pod nią; w zamian kobieta oplotła go w pasie nogami. Krople potu pojawiły się na ich zaczerwienionej skórze, powodując, że przykleiły się do niej włosy. Siedząc tak pomiędzy jej rozłożonymi nogami, unosił ją i powoli opuszczał, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę; oczy miała prawie zamknięte, jednak przez ledwo uchylone powieki mogła dostrzec srebro. Mięśnie ramion napinały się pod jej dłońmi, gdy wyciągał się, by ją pocałować drżącymi ustami, gdy zatracał się w niej.

I właśnie w tym momencie, zatracona w tych srebrnych oczach, Hermiona dała mu to, czego jeszcze nikomu wcześniej nie oddała — swoje serce. Nawet z wiedzą o finałowej konfrontacji wiszącej nad nimi, spędzili całą noc na dotyku oraz spijaniu od siebie wzajemnie sił. Bezwstydne jęki z ochrypłych gardeł, smak miłości odkryty podczas czasów przelewania krwi i wszechobecnej śmierci. A gdy nastał świt, zmierzyli się z Voldemortem oraz jego poplecznikami. I Hermiona nie widziała Draco od czasu, gdy rozdzielił ich strumień magii.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi spowodował, iż uniosła powoli oczy, z których popłynęły świeże łzy, gdy zobaczyła wykrzywioną w smutku na jej widok twarz Rona. I kiedy wszedł do łazienki, a za nim przykuśtykał Harry, Hermiona Jean Granger w końcu się załamała. Kopiując swój ruch sprzed tak dawna, Potter w pełni ubrany wszedł do wanny, przyciągając ją mocno do siebie, gdy ta wypłakiwała strach, żal i cały gorzki ból. Kiedy poczuła, jak silne ręce zaczynają myć jej włosy, wiedziała, że dołączył do nich Ron.

Będąc bezpieczną w ramionach chłopców, których od tylu lat kochała, Hermiona przestała walczyć i po prostu odpuściła. Łzy płynęły swobodnie z pustych oczu; pewne ręce spłukały szampon z włosów, po czym zsunęły się, by umyć jej skórę. Gdzieś w zakamarkach myśli wiedziała, że powinna się rumienić i zasłaniać ramionami, ale to był Harry i Ron — znali ją odkąd była dzieckiem i piersi nie były powodem, przez który stali się przyjaciółmi.

Umyta, została wyciągnięta z wanny i wytarta. Ron, mamrocząc pod nosem, że nie jest fryzjerem i jak do diabła udaje jej się na co dzień utemperować włosy, rozczesał je i związał w niechlujną kitkę. Została ubrana, po czym usadzona na kolanach Harry’ego, a Weasley w międzyczasie karmił ją zupą — łyżka po łyżce; Hermiona wpatrywała się nieobecnym wzrokiem w  ścianę za nim, a kiedy jadła, ruchy miała mechaniczne.

Słyszała, jak Harry szepcze jej coś do ucha, jednak nie mogła zrozumieć jego słów. Noc zmieniła się w dzień, który zmienił się w noc, a ona znowu w dzień, a Harry i Ron opiekowali się przyjaciółką. Patrzyli, jak milczała z obojętnym wzrokiem i złamanym sercem, wpatrując się w świat, którego oni nie mogli dostrzec. I gdy świeżo pobrani Marcus i Katie Flint wgramolili się do domu, przynieśli z sobą opowieści o tym, jak nowopowstały przez zaklęcie świstoklik rzucił ich gwałtownie przez świat i wylądowali w środkowej Australii — bez różdżek i pieniędzy oraz czegokolwiek, dzięki czemu mogli dostać się do domu.

Trzy dni później, z tą samą historią, pojawił się Neville z Chin. Powoli, powoli, zaginieni zaczęli się pojawiać. Luna oraz Padma przybyły tydzień później, obie przeziębione przez wrzucenie w sam środek zamieci w Alpach Francuskich. Padma nie wiedziała, co bardziej ją złościło — bycie wrzuconym w śnieg czy złamanie każdego paznokcia podczas wydostawania się stamtąd. Gdy Oliver przybył z Afryki, wzrósł jego szacunek do lwów — w końcu go nie zjadły.

I kiedy z Korei Północnej przybył Fred Weasley, łzy i radość wypełniły kuchnię. Jakiś cień prześlizgnął się na piętro po schodach. Hermiona Jean Granger obudziła się powoli, czując stwardniałe opuszki palców gładzące skórę pod brwiami. Puste oczy wpatrywały się w cienistą postać leżącą obok niej; zamrugała, gdy zrogowaciała dłoń objęła jej szczękę i spierzchnięte usta przyciśnięte zostały do warg kobiety.

— Granger… Hermiona…

Hermiona dalej mrugała, kiedy jej wzrok wędrował po tych potarganych włosach i zmęczonych, srebrnych oczach. Po ledwie co wygojonej bliźnie, która ciągnęła się od skroni do szczęki. I po prostu zamknęła powieki i pochyliła głowę. Zgubiona pomiędzy marzeniami a rzeczywistością, zrobiła to samo, co każdej nocy — oparła głowę o tors zjawy, która dzieliła z nią łóżko. Czując oplatające ramiona, błagała wszystkim, co miała, żeby był on tutaj dalej z nią, gdy się obudzi rano. Tego dnia nie obudziła się samotnie.

Te same ramiona mocniej ją przytuliły w identyczny sposób, co zawsze, gdy tłumiła łzy i próbowała się uspokoić. Ścisnęły ją, gdy szeptała, jak bardzo była przestraszona, jak bardzo była zagubiona. Dłonie pokryte bliznami gładziły jej włosy, kiedy ta w ciemności przyznała się do przerażenia i miłości. Strachu o swoją psychikę i miłość do mężczyzny, o którym nie wiedziała, czy żyje. Ręce uspokajająco gładziły, ramiona mocno przytulały, a usta rozpraszały ciepłymi pocałunkami, składanymi na jej skórze, gdy płakała. Niski głos szeptał uspokajające słówka.

Gdy nastał świt, a Hermiona otworzyła oczy, poczuła, jak napływają do nich łzy. Dostrzegła, że Draco leży obok i wpatruje się w nią. Ramiona Malfoya dalej ją tuliły; czuła pewnie bijące serce pod uchem, gdy leżała na jego torsie. Kiedy uniósł się na łokciu i nachylił nad nią, by móc pocałować, poczuła na wargach smak odwzajemnionej miłości, ale również osłabionego żalu. A kiedy Harry i Ron otworzyli drzwi, zobaczyli, jak Hermiona płacze, trzęsąc się w jego ramionach, a Draco tuli ją z dłońmi zaplątanymi w jej włosy.

Ron po prostu osunął się na drzwi, a Harry oparł się o niego; poczuli ulgę, obserwując, jak  Draco wtulał policzek we włosy Hermiony, a ta, w końcu przestała płakać i zapadła w tak potrzebny, uzdrawiający sen. Spoglądając w górę, krzyżując wzrok z mężczyznami, którzy gdy był chłopcem, byli jego wrogami, a teraz, kiedy był mężczyzną, stali się jego rodziną. Draco spiorunował wzrokiem Rona i zadrwił:

— Co, do kurwy, zrobiłeś jej włosom, Weasley? Całe życie zajmie mi ich rozplątywanie.

— Całe życie? — cicho zapytał Harry, a Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Kto inny da radę utrzymać ją w ryzach? — zapytał, na co Potter powoli zamrugał, gdy w końcu zrozumiał, co ten ma na myśli.

— Osobiście nie mógłbym myśleć o nikim lepszym do tej roboty — wymamrotał, a Harry zauważył, jak na twarzy Malfoya pojawia się mały uśmiech.

— Ja również. Ale to nie ja powiem o wszystkim Molly!

Ron zamrugał, po czym parsknął, na co Draco złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Długo nie trwało, a ich trójka cicho się roześmiała. Harry, wchodząc do pokoju wraz z Ronem, uśmiechnął się, zamykając za sobą drzwi i zwiększając tym samym prywatność. A gdy zamknął te drzwi, zamknął również drzwi do swojej przeszłości. Do przeszłości Draco. I ruszył w przyszłość, dla której cała czwórka walczyła.

Razem.


End file.
